<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仿生人不会梦见电子羊 by Hecatecm (Hecatecx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992623">仿生人不会梦见电子羊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecm'>Hecatecm (Hecatecx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Androids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, mixed blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 幸运日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    今天是Oswald的幸运日。</p><p>    他像往常一样坐在冰山号飞船的办公室里。一边仔细磨着指甲，一边等待手下前来汇报这一周的收入情况。</p><p>    今天是个周一，Oswald一向喜欢这个日子。他总是将结算日放在周一，因为之前两天是公休日。店里酒水烟草的销量总是格外的高，有钱人、以及那些不那么有钱的人都会选择在公休日光顾他在哥谭星球开设的俱乐部。Oswald是个成功的商人，他从不拒绝任何顾客，几乎什么都卖。有钱人向他打听一些小道消息，或者买卖一些通常不被允许交易的东西。而那些并不怎么有钱的人，他们到这聊天、吹牛、喝酒，从紧张的工作生活中抽出一点空余时间，然后把自己勤勤恳恳赚来的那些钱挥霍一空，只为得到一点点心理上的安慰。</p><p>    Oswald拿着金属的锉刀，仔细地打磨着自己黑色的指甲，将它们一个个都修剪成令人满意的弧度。</p><p>    办公室的门被人轻轻敲响，Oswald刚好放下自己手中的锉刀。他点点桌子，一旁的小型吸尘器就迅速将桌上多余的粉尘清理干净。然后，Oswald按下了一旁透明控制板上的按钮，办公桌对面的大门就悄无声息地自动开启了。</p><p>    第一个走进来的是Gabe。他急匆匆地跨步走进房间，背后跟着一个年轻的飞船驾驶员，脸上是显而易见的谄媚笑容。</p><p>    他们看上去并不是来报告工作的。Oswald漫不经心地想，对着房里的光源检查指头。</p><p>    “老板，我们发现了一个——”</p><p>    “我们捕捉到了一个求救信号！”那个年轻的飞船驾驶员抢先开口，Gabe瞪了他一眼。</p><p>    “求救信号？”Oswald来兴趣了，他放下手，支起身子，做出一副耐心倾听的样子。</p><p>    哥谭这颗小星球，坐落在距离地球——也就是人类的发源地——大约20万光年外的卡斯特星群中。这颗小星球在上个世纪初的时候还是个不毛之地，大量的异族生物在这里过着茹毛饮血的生活，直到周边大量的太空资源被发现。韦恩等四大家族看到有利可图，联手清理了这里，在几番经营之下，才将其打造成现在这幅模样。</p><p>    但Oswald他们现在是在距离哥谭大约一光年的一个偏僻角落，周围环境复杂，十分危险。之前经常有飞船被这里的陨石带困住，久而久之便鲜少再有人愿意从这里路过，在这里捕捉到求救信号可不怎么常见。</p><p>    “是的，求救信号。”驾驶员点点头，“而且这信号还是来自一艘采矿船的。”</p><p>    这就更加少见了。Oswald沉思，这儿附近可没什么有价值的矿产。</p><p>    “老板你猜猜这是哪个公司的船？”驾驶员继续说，语气带着一丝兴奋。</p><p>    Oswald皱眉，他看了一眼Gabe，对方立刻领会，抬手一巴掌拍在了另一个人背上。</p><p>    这个年轻的驾驶员被拍得一个踉跄，但显然还没反应过来，他转过头不满地抗议，“你干什么？”</p><p>    见此，Oswald不耐烦地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，看来他不能指望所有人都学会察言观色，“噢天哪，该死的，快说！”</p><p>    他是哥谭最大的走私犯，他想要知道什么东西难道还需要靠自己猜吗？</p><p>    “是天使公司的采矿船。”他终于给出了Oswald想要的答案。</p><p>    “你确定？”Oswald看上去有些怀疑。他打了个响指，办公桌一侧伸出机械臂，夹起一个方形玻璃杯放在桌上，接着又拿起桌边小柜子上的威士忌与冰块，放进杯子里。</p><p>    天使公司是近几十年才在哥谭崛起的一个新公司，业务范围主要是芯片制造、能源开采以及仿生人制造。特别是其中的液体矿石开采以及廉价仿生人的研究制造，几乎垄断了整个星系。这几年，公司甚至还开始涉足生物制药领域。</p><p>    年轻的驾驶员上前一步，打开腕带上的全息成像。蓝色的光束浮现在半空中，慢慢勾勒出一个漂浮在宇宙中的采矿船。“这艘船就在两万公里外，所以我们收到求救信号以后，就派了几架无人机过去，这是扫描的结果。”</p><p>    Oswald拿起桌上的酒杯，轻轻晃动着杯中的冰块。</p><p>    从飞船造型以及船身上的标志来看，这确实是天使公司的采矿船，而且很有可能是液体矿石的开采船。</p><p>    这是个不可多得的机会。</p><p>    Oswald咽下一口威士忌，在心底衡量利弊。</p><p>    诚然，他明面上是个合法商人，所经营的俱乐部每周都能为他攫取不菲的利润。但是Oswald并不满足于此，他永远都在追逐利益的道路上。因此，走私、抢劫，这些不干净的脏活，只要能赚钱，他都乐意插上一手。你可以说他贪婪，但Oswald自己却认为这是富有上进心。</p><p>    “老板，我们要过去看看吗？”Gabe察觉到了Oswald的犹豫。</p><p>    Oswald抬手示意他们安静，继续思考着，食指敲击着桌面。</p><p>    天使公司的采矿船绝不会偶然出现在这里，他们要么是在这里有所发现，要么，是遭遇了未知的危险。</p><p>    如果是前者，Oswald会去分上一杯羹。而如果是后者，他也不会吝啬自己的帮助，只是希望对方能够支付得起等价的报酬。</p><p>    总的来说，稳赚不亏。</p><p>    “走吧。”Oswald一口气喝掉杯子里的酒，做出决定。</p><p>    Gabe和那个年轻的驾驶员点点头，安静地退出了办公室。</p><p>    Oswald放下了手中的酒杯，机械臂立刻又重新为他满上。他坐在转椅上，拿起酒杯转动座椅，看向了正对着房门的一大片灰色墙壁。</p><p>    “电脑，打开窗户。”Oswald命令。</p><p>    话音刚落，灰色的墙壁就从底部开始一点点变得透明，窗外宇宙黑色的幕布渐渐浮现出来，无数沙粒般的星光点缀其上。Oswald就坐在那儿，手里拿着酒杯，对即将到达的目的地满怀期待。</p><p>    他相信自己会有所收获，因为今天是他的幸运日。</p><p> </p><p>    今天是0026号的幸运日。</p><p>    一部分人类或许会质疑这一点，他们认为仿生人这种产品应该没有足够的自我意识来进行判断。而0026则对他们的观点持反对意见，因为他本身就是一个完美的反面案例。</p><p>    通常来说，0026并不会将发生在自己周围的有利事件划入“幸运导致”这一范畴。对他来说，只要有足够的数据支撑，一切事物的发展轨迹都可以通过计算得出。而他所需要做的，就只是相信自己得出的结果，并分毫不差地执行下去。直到那场突如其来的能量风暴将0026的逃亡计划完全打乱。采矿船被拽离了原定的飞行轨道，飞船一侧的发动机也被冲击波夹杂着的陨石击中。尽管0026曾试图用各种方法补救，但到最后，在船上最后一块核能晶石被消耗掉之前，他还是未能成功地降落在任何一颗小行星之上。</p><p>    算上今天，0026大概已经独自在宇宙里漂流将近一周了。在这期间他一直在向外发送求救信号，但无人应答，这是0026意料之中的。因为他知道自己现在所处的位置正是太空航行的危险区域，几乎不会有飞船从求救范围内经过。所以，当0026从控制室的窗外看见那几艘无人机时，他立刻意识到自己的好运来了。</p><p>    0026穿着一件船员专用的连体工作服走进了船员的休息室，这里有一面等身镜，他站在镜子面前仔细检查着。0026担心自己身上的这件工作服有些过于宽大，或许会让人对自己的身份有所怀疑，但这已经是他能在这艘船上找到最合身的衣服了，他只能祈祷即将到来的人类会和船上的这些一样愚蠢。</p><p>    结束了对身上衣服的审视，0026走近这面镜子，端详着对面那一张令人熟悉的脸庞，他的视线从自己光洁的额头与高耸的眉骨扫过，最终落在了那双毫无感情的冰冷深棕色眼睛上。从长相上来看，他完完全全是一个人类，但是一个真正的人类是不会永远维持一个表情的，他们会皱眉、会哭更会大笑，所有的情绪都通过面部肌肉与眼睛表露出来。这对0026来说是一个困难。在少数时间里，0026也能感觉到一些超出自己程序设定的情绪波动，虽然有时只是一瞬间，但他确实也会不安、焦虑、愉快或是恐惧，他<strong>能够</strong>感受。但人类并不在乎这一点，他们不关心，也不需要一个有情绪的工具。所以0026也从未表现出来。</p><p>    0026看着镜子里的自己，他看见那个面无表情的家伙动了动嘴角，面部肌肉相互拉扯着，最后从脸上撕出了一个古怪的笑容。</p><p>    “谢谢你。”他开口，故意将声调上扬，拙劣地模仿着正常人的语气。但结果并不理想，他皱眉，像是在因为自己差劲的表现而不满。这个表情倒是做的不错。</p><p>    在宇宙中独自漂流的一周里，0026一直在练习。他已经打定主意要作为人类的一员生活下去了，掌握正确的情绪表达方式是必要的课程。</p><p>    0026本打算继续在救援人员来到前做准备，但头部突如其来的疼痛让他的表情变了形。0026一只手放在额头上，一只手攥成拳头砸在了金属墙壁上，试图以此缓解疼痛。</p><p>    这很不正常。</p><p>    自登上这艘采矿船起，0026就时常感到头疼。按理说，为了提高工作效率，像0026这样的廉价仿生人在制造的时候都会被刻意调低痛觉感知度。0026也确实很少能感受到疼痛，只要有足够的能源，他就能不眠不休地一直工作下去，但最近出现的头疼似乎是一个例外。</p><p>    0026猜测这可能就是自己会被送上这艘采矿船的原因。</p><p>    他是在一次日常检查中被宣判“死刑”的。检查师像往常一样将数据线插进0026脊椎上的端口，他扫了一眼电脑上的数据，然后平淡地说“下一个”，就和之前无数次检查一样，只是这次，在检查过后，0026被指派前往码头。</p><p>    液态矿石的采集一直以来都十分危险，矿井复杂的地形与严苛的挖掘、保存条件都极易造成人员伤亡。纯机械发掘容易对矿石本身造成损害，而人类员工死亡后高昂的赔偿费用终究会影响公司的营收。在天使公司制造出廉价仿生人之前，这种原材料的价格一直居高不下。</p><p>    作为初代仿生人，0026一直清楚自己的最终归宿会是某一艘采矿船。他会在一次检查中被拒绝通过，然后前往矿井，在那里劳作到机能损坏或是被爆炸的矿石所吞没。最后，他仅剩的那一点零部件，则会被公司回收用以制造新的廉价仿生人。美其名曰：环保。</p><p>    0026厌恶这样的命运，所以他坚定的认为检查师大概是看错了。虽然他确实有那么点小毛病，例如总是喜欢用谜语回答人类提出的问题之类的。0026不认为自己的使用寿命应该就此结束，他想要、他渴望看见更多，感受更多，他<strong>渴望</strong>，活着。</p><p>    正是这种欲望让他做出后来的种种决定。</p><p>    0026最初只是想活下去。</p><p>    头部的疼痛似乎渐渐减弱，0026喘息了两下，最终还是决定用一副平光眼镜来解决缺少情绪表达的问题。</p><p>    他穿过仿生人的存放间，几具同类的“尸体”横七竖八地倒在地上。0026满意地看着自己的杰作，检查着每一处细节，他需要确保自己的说辞不会出现漏洞——仿生人的程序出现问题，在杀害负责监察工作的无辜船员后开始自相残杀，而他则躲在储物间逃过一劫。</p><p>    来到餐厅，几名人类船员正瘫倒在餐桌上，他们食用了有毒的化学产品，在痛苦中挣扎着死去。0026走近，他捡起地上的一副黑框眼镜，将它架在了自己的鼻梁之上。</p><p>    这副眼镜属于一个愚蠢又自大的人类，他谎话连篇，把自己打扮成一个矿物学专家，大概是打算在采矿船上寻找天使公司廉价仿生人的秘密。其实0026有时候不太能理解这些人类，他们是如此的矛盾。他们一边说着保护环境与动物，一边又将他们这种被人类制造出来的、拥有人类相同长相与情感的仿生人当做垃圾一样使用。</p><p>    飞船的监控系统发出微弱的声响，0026抬头，对着反光的窗户调试了一下眼镜，然后快步走向控制室。</p><p>    从此，0026愉快地思考着，他将摆脱自己原有的身份与可笑的命运，真正做为一个人类生活下去。为此，他甚至在很久以前就想好了自己的名字。</p><p>    Edward Nygma</p><p>    前半部分来源于几十世纪前的某一部电影，一位名叫Edward的机器人被好心的化妆师带离了古堡，在懵懂中尝试着融入人类社会。而后半部分则来源于某场战争的发明，它象征着谜团与未知的一切。</p><p>    走进控制室，0026从监视器上看到不远处正在缓缓靠近的飞船，对方正打着信号让他开启飞船的连接器。0026按下按钮，悠闲地坐在驾驶员的软椅上，甚至没有意识到自己嘴角的笑容。</p><p>    他会成功的，0026——不，现在是Edward Nygma——对自己说。</p><p>    因为今天是他的幸运日。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 红鲱鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    “所以，你就是这艘穿上的唯一幸存者？”Oswald上下打量着眼前这个自称为船员的家伙。他身材高挑，穿着一套不太合适的宽松工作服，衣领与后背被熨得平整无褶，但领口与袖子上却有不少陈旧的油渍。</p><p>    根据手下的汇报，他们是在采矿船的控制室发现这个家伙的。几乎没有费什么力，这个家伙就顺从地跟着他们离开采矿船，来到了Oswald的办公室，并且给他讲了一个匪夷所思的有趣故事。</p><p>    但Oswald并不打算相信他。</p><p>    “嗒、嗒、嗒”的声音在房间里回响，是Oswald在用手指敲击桌面。</p><p>    “是的。”这个家伙回答，他面无表情、语气平淡，像是完全没有察觉到房间里危险的气氛一样。</p><p>    Oswald的手指停了下来，他侧头对着另一边开口，“Zsasz，船上还有人吗？”</p><p>    “没了老板。”被点名的光头杀手耸耸肩，“一个活人也没有。”</p><p>    得到这样的回复，Oswald支起身子用手撑住下巴，又开始仔细观察眼前站着的人。他的视线在对方身上来回巡视，最终停在了鼻梁上架着那副老旧的黑框眼镜上。在镜片之后，一双棕色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着Oswald。</p><p>    办公室里没人敢说话，除了眼前的人与双手搭在枪柄上一脸悠闲的Zsasz以外，大家都低着头，暗自猜测老板此刻的沉默是不是暴风雨将要来临前的平静。</p><p>    Oswald却突然笑了起来，“好吧，既然这件事已经说明白了，我们开始谈正事吧。”他环视了一下整个房间，然后看着站在门边的Gabe，“Gabe，你不觉得房间现在有点挤吗？”</p><p>    被叫到名字，Gabe先是抬头看了自己的老板一眼，然后点点头，叫上几个周围的人一起退出了房间。Oswald又用眼神示意，让剩下的几个手下也跟着离开。到最后，房间里就只有Oswald，Zsasz和那个采矿船上的幸存者这三个人。</p><p>    Oswald用一旁的威士忌润了润嗓子，“这位先——”</p><p>    “Edward Nygma。”Edward打断了他，“这是我的名字。”</p><p>    “好吧，”Oswald一侧的眉毛上挑，但并没有对Edward的无理行为进行指责，“Nygma先生，我为了救你了是花了不少力气，你该如何回报我呢？”他盯着Edward的脸，试图从上面看出点儿反应。</p><p>    “任何事。”Edward微笑，“作为回报，我可以帮你做任何事。”</p><p>    棒极了。听到这儿，Oswald差点翻了个白眼。</p><p>    “Nygma先生，我想你大概没有听明白。”Oswald说着，低下头开始玩指甲，“我想要的是采矿船上的东西。液态矿，你们应该有吧。告诉我你把它们藏哪儿了。”</p><p>    “我并没有把它们藏起来。”Edward说得很慢，“实际上这艘船是在前去矿井的路上出事的，船上只有一些简单的武器。”</p><p>    这个答案并不能让Oswald满意，他瞥了一眼Edward无奈叹气，伸手去拿桌上的酒杯，咽下里面的威士忌。冰块撞击在玻璃杯上，发出清脆的响声，“好吧，看来我们只能找你父母或者老板要点赎金了。”</p><p>    他将杯子狠狠砸在桌上，挥手准备叫Zsasz把眼前这个烦人的家伙带出去。</p><p>    “我没有父母。”Edward平静地说，“但如果你是想矿石的话，我可以帮上忙。”</p><p>    Oswald的手在完全抬起来之前停住了，Zsasz放在枪柄上的手也随之放松下来。</p><p>    “你要怎么帮？”Oswald饶有兴趣地问。</p><p>    “我对天使公司飞船的防御、隐形系统有所了解，我可以帮你找到它们。”Edward看上去信心满满。</p><p>    “这是个不错的办法。”虽是这么说，Oswald却一副完全不感兴趣的样子，“但我为什么要相信你呢？你为这个公司工作。”</p><p>    Edward并没有立刻回答，他沉思了一会儿，“是的，我确实曾经为这个公司工作，我付出了很多，甚至可以说是我的全部。我明明比这个公司的任何人都要优秀、聪明！”   </p><p>    Edward上前一步，“我总是工作效率最高的那一个，每天勤勤恳恳，却还要看那群蠢货的脸色，无人感激。他们从未给我应得的待遇，最大的恩惠不过是从地板上捡他们留下的残羹冷炙。就是这群家伙，甚至还妄想决定我的命运——”</p><p>    他这么说着，突然皱眉，抬起右手揉了揉太阳穴。Zsasz已经把手枪从枪套里拿出来了，他盯着Edward看了一会儿，确定对方没有任何危险意图之后，才耸耸肩，将手枪放回原处。</p><p>    Oswald没有动，他就坐在那里等着Edward的下文。</p><p>    Edward闭上眼深呼吸，接着他放下手，再睁开眼，大胆与Oswald对视，“他们应该为此付出代价。”</p><p>    房间里的气氛似乎发生了变化，Oswald脸上又浮现出笑容，比之前要更真实一些。“这才是我想听到的。”</p><p>    比起利益来说，仇恨或许会更加可靠。</p><p>    Oswald打了一个响指，酒杯被缓缓填满。“虽然你的表现还有待考察，但是我认为我们现在可以小小庆祝一下。”</p><p>    他拿起放在一旁的酒杯，向Edward示意，“想要来点威士忌吗？”</p><p>    Edward看了一眼酒杯，表情不太自然，“酒精会破坏肝脏，改变肝脏细胞结构，导致肝硬化。大量的酒精还会抑制呼吸中枢，造成呼吸困难 ，胃部也会受到不同程度的损伤。”</p><p>    Oswald没有说话，只是挑眉看着对方。</p><p>    “抱歉，我的意思是不必了。”Edward在Oswald的注视下低头，用手推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，似乎有些紧张，“我不会喝酒。”</p><p>    “真可惜。”Oswald无所谓地耸肩，咽下一口酒，然后下达了逐客令，“好了，你现在可以出去了。”</p><p>    他看着Edward离开房间，转头对站在一旁的Zsasz命令，“去给他安排一个房间，找人盯着点儿他。”</p><p>    Zsasz点头，然后转身将Oswald一人留在办公室内。</p><p>    在接下来的半个月里，Edward的表现让Oswald不得不承认他所言非虚——他确实是个相当聪明的家伙。采纳Edward的建议之后，他的手下顺利地堵住了一艘小型采矿船，并且因此大赚一笔。虽然还暂时不打算让Edward过多涉足自己的帝国，但Oswald还是在打理生意的过程中察觉到了对方及其优秀的计算与分析能力。他在谨慎地考虑要不要再多给对方一点点信任。</p><p>    在Oswald看来，Edward的情况很特殊。他和自己其他手下不同，并非是受到金钱和权力的诱惑才来到这里。理论上说，Edward的决定应该是处于自保的无奈之举，但从行为上来看，这个家伙相当适应在飞船上的工作与生活。Oswald有留心手下汇报的情况，还亲自瞥了几眼飞船上的监控器。</p><p>    手下总是会将最繁琐和无关紧要的工作丢给Edward，他从不抱怨，还会努力将这些做到完美。</p><p>    这个人“干净”得过分。永远穿着整洁无尘的衣服，总是面带微笑，用词礼貌，从不与人发生争执。他不喝酒不抽烟也不赌博，没有任何恶习，最大的娱乐似乎就是闲暇时间的阅读与看电影。</p><p>    Oswald不明白在像哥谭这样的城市里，怎么会养育出这样的人，他甚至猜测对方是个外来者。</p><p>    不过不管Edward到底是一个什么样的人，Oswald对他是很满意的。</p><p>    但飞船上的其他的成员却不会这么想。他们会当面嘲笑Edward认真的工作态度、古怪的性格以及鼻梁上老旧的眼镜，或者走路时假装无意撞到他的肩膀。而Edward，他似乎并不在意，又或者是无法察觉来自周围人的恶意，依旧是一副面带微笑的冰冷模样。</p><p>    但Edward总喜欢待在房间的角落，Oswald注意到了这一点。在办公室、在餐厅或者是公共区域，当他的手下聚集在一起聊天喝酒开玩笑的时候，Edward就会像一只幽灵一样站在角落注视着他们。</p><p>    就像是在观察着什么一样。Oswald在看监控的时候总会这么想。</p><p>    所以在一次例行报告的时候，Oswald叫上了Edward。他的手下对此有些不满，但他们的注意力很快就被其它的东西吸引、开始争执起来。Oswald没有耐心听他们在吵什么，用手撑着头开始观察隐藏在角落里不起眼的Edward。或许是对视线非常敏感，Edward很快就察觉到Oswald在看自己。他转头，直直地撞进Oswald的眼睛里。没有人说话，也没有人愿意先挪开视线。两人仿佛在进行一场无声的较量，直到Oswald的手下最终讨论好了他们的事。</p><p>    Oswald对Edward这个人越来越感兴趣了。</p><p>    会后，他找人去调查那艘采矿船的具体信息。这本该是公司内部成员才能查看的，好在Oswald一直很擅长收买人心，所以第二天，他就收到了自己想要的东西。</p><p>    前几页是采矿船的行驶记录，Oswald不感兴趣，他快速翻过。紧接着的是船员基本信息表，在上面每个人都有自己的照片，一旁的文字则标明了他们各自的性名、种族、工龄、家庭地址和既往病史等信息。</p><p>    Oswald为自己倒了一杯酒，然后开始仔细翻看。他将信息表上的照片与姓名一个个对照，中途看见有个陌生的家伙带着熟悉的眼镜，但名字完全对不上。最后Oswald将这个人员信息表来回翻了两三遍，还是没能找到任何与Edward Nygma有关的信息。</p><p>    Edward Nygma，就像他古怪的名字一样，确实是一个谜。</p><p>    Oswald并没有放弃，他们最初见面时Edward所表现出的情绪不像是作假，就算他不是这艘船的船员，也绝对和那个公司脱不了关系。</p><p>    Oswald继续往后翻着电子表，终于，在翻过“装备武器”这一栏后，他在“工具”里找到了那张熟悉的脸。</p><p>    Oswald最先注意到的是那双棕色的眸子，没有镜片的阻碍，这是Oswald第一次能如此清晰地看见它们，就像是某种松柏类植物的树脂化石，内里包裹的是万年也无法融化的寒冰。Edward脸上也是冷冰冰的，没有任何表情，仿佛被利刃刻出的五官此时成了某种只为区分不同而存在的符号。照片旁是一串代表着Edward前半生所有意义的数字：0026。</p><p>    结论已经相当明显了：Edward Nygma是一具廉价仿生人，他在面对自己即将报废的命运时，选择了杀死船上所有人类与同类，然后被Oswald救下。</p><p>    这是个意料之外，情理之中的结论。</p><p>    Oswald盯着那张熟悉又陌生的照片，心中思绪繁杂。他命令电脑打开之前一段时间里的监控录像，开始仔细地审视着这个家伙。他看见他坐在娱乐室里的放映厅，绚丽的光芒旋转着打在他脸上，周围是空荡的座椅与浓重的黑暗；他看见他对着镜子整理着装，面带微笑仔细将每一处褶皱抚平；他还看见他坐在餐厅角落的桌子，一边盯着闹哄哄的人群，一边安静地吃着自己盘中的食物。</p><p>    他在观察、模仿。</p><p>    Oswald意识到，Edward Nygma，一个从被制造第一天起就注定了命运的廉价仿生人，在学习如何成为一个人类。</p><p>    在那一瞬间，Oswald突然感觉到一种致命的吸引力。他想要，并渴望了解对方。</p><p>    Edward是如何杀死那些人的？他为什么能做出这样的决定？他接下来的打算是什么？会选择离开这里吗？</p><p>    Oswald想要直接命令Edward过来回答这些问题，但他又认为自己无法预测对方的反应。</p><p>    在Oswald的记忆里，此前从未有过仿生人违反命令的报道，他们从不说谎，对主人忠心耿耿，甚至他们生存的意义都是为了服务人类。这种扭曲的价值观让Oswald作呕，因此他也从未购买过这种产品。</p><p>    Edward却是个特例，他打破了这种诅咒般的命运，开始重塑自己生命的意义。但是导致他这种转变的原因依旧未知，这也许仅仅是一次芯片运作过程中的小错误，谁也不知道他下一秒钟会做出什么样的决定。</p><p>    Oswald认为自己需要冷静一下。他让电脑给自己倒了一杯伏特加，然后打开办公室的窗户开始沉思。</p><p>    杯中的酒液才喝下一半，办公室的大门就被人敲响了。Oswald转身去看监控，发现Edward正安静地站在门口。</p><p>    Oswald皱眉，怀疑是否是对方察觉到了什么。</p><p>    “发生什么事了？”</p><p>    他打开办公桌上连通外部的小话筒。</p><p>    “Black先生让我帮忙整理一下这几周的货物清单，我想我发现了点儿什么。”</p><p>    Edward抬头对着摄像头所在的位置说。</p><p>    Oswald犹豫了几秒钟，还是打开了门。Edward走进房间，先是按照惯例向“Mr. Penguin”问好，接着就开始向Oswald汇报自己发现的疑点。</p><p>    但Oswald几乎没有认真听他在讲什么。</p><p>    “他们总是让你做这种事吗？”他打断了滔滔不绝的Edward。</p><p>    “什么？”Edward愣了一下，随即反应过来，“这是我的工作，不是吗？”</p><p>    好吧。Oswald猜想这或许是自己的错，出于谨慎考虑他并没有明确给Edward安排一个职务，但这就导致他手下那帮喜欢无所事事的家伙总是找借口让别人分担自己本应完成的任务。</p><p>    Oswald实际上一直都知道，只是在今天之前，他并不在乎。</p><p>    “你知道这只是他们的借口。”Oswald咽下一口伏特加，“如果你不愿意，可以拒绝他们。”</p><p>    Edward先是茫然地看着Oswald，然后抬起手表现出一副焦急的样子，“不不不，Mr. Penguin，我非常乐意帮忙。你救了我，这是我应该做的。”</p><p>    Oswald盯着Edward，试图从他那完美的表情中看出一点儿端倪。</p><p>    “你可以叫我Oswald。”他说。</p><p>    “Oswald……”Edward低声重复了一边这个名字，嘴角抽了抽，却没能扯出一个笑容。但紧接着，他突然皱眉，左手攥成拳头，像是在忍耐着什么一样。</p><p>    “怎么了？”Oswald问。</p><p>    “没什么，一点小毛病。”Edward深呼吸，重新扬起了他那标志性的笑容，“你可以叫我Ed。”</p><p>    Edward脸上的笑容让Oswald觉得刺眼，他低下头看着手中的酒杯，黑色的指甲刮弄在玻璃壁上，留下浅浅的痕迹。</p><p>    “Ed，告诉我，你到底想要什么？”</p><p>    Oswald终于还是问了出来。</p><p>    “你很聪明，我能看出来。”他举起杯子喝了一口，“你明明有很多机会可以逃走，但是却留下来了。为什么？你想从我这里得到什么吗？”</p><p>    Edward上前一步，脸上的笑意更深了，“我要的东西，穷人拥有，富人需要，但如果你吃了它，就会死去。”</p><p>    Oswald抬头，带着疑惑，“你这是在问我谜语？”</p><p>    “是的！”Edward兴奋地说，似乎是在期待，“你会回答吗？”</p><p>    “我不喜欢别人用问题来回答我的问题。”Oswald这么说。</p><p>    Edward嘴角的微笑立刻消失，“好吧。”他说，“是‘没有’（nothing），我并不想从你这里得到什么。”</p><p>    Oswald对这个回答的真实性持怀疑态度，但是他并不打算继续深究。“好吧，你说了算。”</p><p>    他挥挥手，示意Edward可以离开办公室，“你之后把发现的信息发送到我电脑上来就行了，你走吧，我需要一个人待会儿。”</p><p>    Edward点头，顺从地转身准备离开。在将要跨出房门的时候，他突然停了下来。</p><p>    “我们交换了名字。”Edward转头看着Oswald，“所以现在我们算是朋友了吗？”</p><p>    这个问题如此突兀，像天空中突然掉落的陨石，打的Oswald手足无措。</p><p>    他深色复杂地看着这个男人。</p><p>    The Penguin没有朋友，也从不需要朋友。</p><p>    自从他的母亲死去——</p><p>    “是的，我想我们现在大概算是朋友了。”Oswald冷漠地回应。</p><p>    他只是在好奇。好奇眼前的谜团到底能否成长到那个地步。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 关系始于共同的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    “老板，有条子找你。”Gabe在办公室门口对着摄像头汇报，神色犹豫。“那个叫Gordon的。”</p><p>    Oswald坐在办公室里，窗外是哥谭的清晨，天空依旧是灰蒙蒙的、没有光亮，唯有在空中飘浮的路灯照耀下，才依稀能够看见不远处的景象。这颗星球总是这么阴沉，大气里的化学物质反射走了太多阳光，在大部分的时间里，他们都必须通过照明设备才能正常生活工作。但在这种条件之下，依旧有无数的人带着发财的美梦来到这颗星球。Oswald望向窗外，他能看见微弱光线下飞船码头繁忙的景象，数十台大型装卸器正在运作。</p><p>    Oswald选择现在停靠在码头是为了补充能源，顺便进行休整和维护，但他没想到麻烦事这么快就找上门来了。</p><p>    众所周知，Gordon就意味着大麻烦。</p><p>    “他来干什么？我最近可一直都很遵纪守法。”</p><p>    “好像是和天使公司有关系。我看见他们老板的妹妹了。”</p><p>    Oswald转身沉思了一会儿，让电脑去吩咐Edward待在自己的房间不要出来。</p><p>    “让他到办公室来见我。”Oswald对Gabe说。接着，他从抽屉里拿出一个注射器，挽起袖子打在手臂上。</p><p>    等Oswald放下衣袖，戴上手套，为自己倒好了一杯酒，Jim Gordon就带着几个小警察来到了他门口。</p><p>    “什么风把你这么早就吹来了？警官先生，Wayne家的事情这么快就解决了吗？”Oswald打开门，扬起一个虚伪的笑。</p><p>    “别废话Cobblepot，我来这里是来调查一件事的。”Gordon径直走到Oswald面前，语气不善。“你知道天使公司86号采矿船上到底发生了什么吗？”</p><p>    果然是这件事。Oswald心中了然，“你为什么会认为我知道呢？Jim我的老朋友。这一段时间里我一直安分守己地干着我的生意，没有见到什么采矿船。”</p><p>    “有人在采矿船信号最后消失的地方见过你的飞船，听说那里是你其中的一个据点对吧？”Gordon皱眉对他说。</p><p>    Oswald灌下一大口伏特加，黑色的皮质手套因为动作而发出细微声响，“也许，但这并不能证明我和那艘采矿船有什么联系。”</p><p>    “这艘船失踪了快一个月。从当时船上发送到公司的信息来看，那个时候船上的船员已经全部遇难了。”Gordon看了一眼身旁站着一位深色皮肤的女士。“这件事确实应该和你没有什么联系。没有人知道他们发生了什么，Galavan先生试图寻找，但是采矿船的信号被屏蔽了。”</p><p>    “在此之前，我们发现船上还有一个仿生人的信号。”那名女士突然开口，顺着Gordon的话继续说，“你离开那片区域之后，采矿船的信号曾短暂出现，然后又消失了，仿生人的信号也消失了。我们的人赶到现场时，采矿船只剩下碎片了。”</p><p>    “所以……？”Oswald挑眉，看向这位女士。</p><p>    这个女人走上前来，打开投影屏幕，发送了一个文件给Oswald。这是船上仿生人的基本信息。“看看有没有认识的，我们怀疑你从船上带了点儿东西下来。”</p><p>    Oswald点击屏幕，划过一张又一张的照片，0026也在其中，他没有停留，划到下一张。</p><p>    “我没见过上面这些<strong>家伙</strong>（guys）。”</p><p>    这个女人像是发现了什么有趣的事情一样，站在Oswald面前，双手撑着桌子。</p><p>    “<strong>东西</strong>（Things）。”她说，“或许它们长得像人，但这些东西始终就是个工具，我想你应该明白。”</p><p>    “当然。”Oswald语气冰冷，“你们说了算。”</p><p>    这个女人察觉到Oswald的不耐烦，她冷哼一声，“如果你知道什么，还是早点说出来比较好，它们可能会很危险。”</p><p>    “谢谢你的好意，我会注意的。”Oswald一口喝尽了伏特加，将酒杯狠狠砸在桌上，“好了，送客。”</p><p>    Gabe沉默地站在门口，抬起右手。</p><p>    “我会盯着你的。”Gordon用两根手指指了指自己的眼睛，又指了指Oswald。</p><p>    “感谢你的关心。”Oswald假笑。</p><p>    他注视着几人离开，脸上的笑容渐渐消失。心中似乎有种无名的怒火正在燃烧，Oswald握着酒杯的手一点一点收紧，直到“砰”地，玻璃碎片洒在桌子上。</p><p>    Oswald低头，几块尖锐的玻璃碎片深深地扎入了手套之中。他皱着眉拔出碎片，然后脱下手套，红色的液体从指缝渗出，从黑色的指甲上滑过，留下一道道湿漉漉的痕迹。</p><p>    “这群婊子，都是一个样子。”</p><p>    他张开手，掌心是斑驳错乱的伤口。他盯着伤口看了一会儿，直到血液几乎落在桌上。</p><p>    “电脑。”Oswald命令，办公桌一角凹陷下去，一个台灯模样的东西升了上来，他把手放在灯下，白光照在他的手掌上，伤口以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合。</p><p>    房门被人敲响，Oswald看见Edward正站在门口，等待着他的应答。</p><p>   “Oswald，我能进来吗？”</p><p>    Oswald没说话，只是用另一只手摁下了开门的按键。</p><p>    机械门安静地缓缓开启，Edward大步走了进来。</p><p>    “Oswald我看见警察来了，你让我不要出来，发生什么——”Edward注意到了Oswald手上的伤口，“这是他们干的吗？”</p><p>    他三步并作两步，走到办公桌前想要抓住Oswald的手，却被对方躲开。</p><p>    “别碰我！”Oswald提高了声调，但很快，他就意识到了自己的失态。</p><p>    “抱歉ed。”他疲惫地闭眼，揉了揉眉心，“只是我不喜欢别人碰我。”</p><p>    Oswald习惯性地想要去拿酒杯，却摸了个空，这才想起酒杯已经被自己捏碎。“该死的！”他低声咒骂。</p><p>    “我来帮你吧。”Edward走到办公桌旁的小酒柜，从里面拿出了一个新的酒杯，放上冰块，倒入威士忌，然后递给了Oswald。</p><p>    Oswald伸手，又看见自己掌心干涸的血迹。他还未表现出自己的不悦，Edward就将酒杯放在了桌上，抽了一张纸，“电脑，水。”</p><p>    他用纸巾沾了点儿水，走到Oswald面前，伸手，“我可以吗？”</p><p>    Oswald戒备地盯着他看了好一会儿，才犹犹豫豫地将手缓缓递出，在被对方温暖的手指触碰到时，不自然地颤了颤。</p><p>    Edward似乎没有察觉到，开始仔细地用纸巾清理着Oswald手上的痕迹。</p><p>   Oswald感受着掌心如羽毛触弄般的瘙痒，看见Edward睫毛的阴影落在那双深琥珀色的眼睛里。</p><p>    他忍不住回想上一次被人这么温柔对待的时候。虽然听上去很可笑，但Oswald想起了自己的母亲。</p><p>    她是个多愁善感的圣人（以哥谭的标准来说），带着年幼的自己逃离了那个噩梦般的地方，然后一步步地教导他如何伪装自己、保护自己。她是唯一一个，永远不会带着偏见，无条件爱自己的人。</p><p>    “好了。”Edward的声音突然出现，打断了Oswald的思绪。</p><p>    Oswald抬头，看见那张满怀期待的脸，像是在等待自己的表扬。</p><p>    他觉得Edward有时就像一只小狗，总是喜欢听从别人的命令行事，并且时刻渴望着对方给予自己认同。Oswald喜欢小狗，但却并不希望Edward成为这样。</p><p>    “你知道他们是来调查关于那艘采矿船的事情。”Oswald用最平静的语气陈述了这个事实。</p><p>    “是的。”Edward微笑，做出一副很自然的样子，“我认识Galavan小姐，她是天使公司老板的妹妹。”</p><p>    Oswald没有继续说话，只是拿起酒杯咽下一口威士忌。</p><p>    “所以他们说了什么吗？”Edward问，语速比往常快了一点。</p><p>    “他们希望我可以提供一些相关消息，有关一个消失的仿生人。”Oswald说，“然后他们给了我一份资料，上面有那艘采矿船上所有仿生人的信息。”</p><p>    Edward后退了一步，脸上的笑容逐渐消失，“所以你知道了。”他的语气冰冷。</p><p>    “是的。”Oswald看着他，面色如常，“在一周以前。”</p><p>    Edward先是茫然，接着他皱眉看着Oswald，“这不可能，你……”他一时失语，随即又反映过来，“你没有告诉他们我的事？”</p><p>    “我为什么要这么做？”Oswald反问。</p><p>    Edward摇头，“不，这根本不合逻辑。”他又退了一步，谨慎地与Oswald保持距离。</p><p>    “是那天。”他突然反应过来，“我到你的办公室，你问我我想要什么。”</p><p>    Oswald继续保持沉默。</p><p>    “为什么你不直接揭穿我？”Edward质问他，“为什么？”</p><p>    “ed，冷静一点。”Oswald平静地看着对方，“我们是谁并不重要，我们想成为谁才是最重要的。”</p><p>    Edward低头讲这一句话默念了几遍，然后又抬头，“那你为什么现在又——”</p><p>    话说到一半，Edward突然捂住自己的额头，弯下腰，像是在极力忍受什么痛苦一样。</p><p>    Oswald下意识站起身想要上前，却被Edward制止。</p><p>    “别过来！”他恶狠狠地说，“给我答案！”</p><p>    Oswald并不打算刺激到Edward，他缓缓坐回到椅子上。“炸毁飞船并不能掩藏真相，ed。”</p><p>    Edward大口大口喘息，一边忍耐着头部传来的疼痛，一边分心听着自己想要的答案。</p><p>    Oswald拿起酒杯，神色复杂地看着眼前这个狼狈不堪的家伙，“在做坏事这方面，你还有很多需要学习。”</p><p>    他晃动酒杯咽下一口酒液，“如果你愿意的话，我可以指导你。”</p><p>    疼痛似乎有所缓解，Edward站直了些，却依旧注意着两人之间的距离，他盯着Oswald，像是在试图解决一个谜团一样。</p><p>    “你为什么……你为什么对我这么好？”</p><p>    Oswald低下头，盯着自己握住酒杯的手指，用指腹感受着杯壁上冰冷的温度。“我们是朋友，不是吗？这是朋友应该做的。”</p><p>    “我需要一点时间。”Edward说，“让我考虑考虑。”</p><p>    接着，他就转身离开了。</p><p>    Oswald没有尝试阻拦，他一直是一个很有耐心的人，他知道自己的提议有多诱人，也知道对方无法拒绝这个诱惑。</p><p>……</p><p>    Edward最终还是在当天夜里给出了自己肯定的答复。</p><p>    是的，出于现实考虑，他确实需要一个知道真相的人来指导自己。</p><p>    或许他们之间真的有很大的不同，人类与仿生人之间。不论他如何努力，都无法学会与那家伙和谐相处。他们太过情绪化了，在用语言伤害他人的同时也在做着伤害自己的事：酗酒、赌博、使用上瘾物质等等。这是Edward难以用理智和逻辑去理解的。</p><p>    Oswald也是个极其情绪化的人。</p><p>    但Edward却在尝试理解他。</p><p>    这个家伙在得知自己真实身份之后依旧待他如常，甚至可以说是对他更好了。这让Edward感到不解。</p><p>    恐惧是人类面对未知事物的第一反应，所以Edward早已习惯处理来自他人的恶意。但在面对Oswald与众不同的态度时，他甚至无法找出一个合理的解释。</p><p>    从逻辑上来说，Edward应该杀了他。他是一个觉醒了自我意识的仿生人，他的出现绝不意味着人类会开始接受并保护他与他同类的权益，而是会引发社会性恐慌。</p><p>    他本不应该让任何人知道这个秘密。</p><p>    但他太好奇了，他需要知道秘密的答案，找出原因，或许这样，他也能让其他人同等地对待自己。</p><p>    Edward在“想杀了他”和“想了解他”之间摇摆不定。这对他来说可是件新鲜事。Edward向来遵从利益最大化的准则行事，“犹豫”这个词语几乎不曾出现在他的字典中。不过他并不认为这是一件坏事，也许这意味着他更像是一个人了。</p><p>    但不论最终将要做出什么样的决定，Edward还是打算继续收集信息，努力获取Oswald的信任。</p><p>    虽然他并不想承认，但比起人类，仿生人在某些问题上确实有更好的解决方式。Edward通过身上的端口，顺利地悄悄进入了飞船的控制网络，获取了监控器的权限。</p><p>    而在Oswald这边，他将Edward提拔成为了自己的秘书，指派他去处理一些日常事务。</p><p>    “你的事情我会保密。”Oswald在提拔他的时候这么说，“但是别让我失望，ed。”</p><p>    Edward将其定义为一个具有威胁性质的鼓励。</p><p>    他愉快地收下了鼓励，然后对威胁置若罔闻。毕竟你无法威胁一个没有恐惧感的仿生人。</p><p>    Edward的时间就这么被分割成了两部分，他不需要过多的休眠时间，所以在白天，他会一边工作，一边近距离观察Oswald。到了晚上，他则会在假寐的时间里浏览监控录像，分析Oswald的行为。</p><p>    他本以为自己在短时间内不会有什么收获，但仅仅几天后，他就发现了Oswald的奇怪之处。</p><p>    不要在早上去打扰The Penguin。这是在Oswald手下之间流传的一个不成文的规定。因为据他们说，老板的脾气在早上会格外的差劲。有的时候甚至只是说错一个字，就会被他用酒杯砸中，然后臭骂一顿。所以除非必要，他们都几乎不会选择在早上去Oswald的办公室。</p><p>    在最初知道这个消息的时候，Edward认定这是高质量睡眠不足引发头晕而导致的。但当他在检查Oswald在办公室的监控时，却发现他总会在清晨为自己注射一种不知名的药物。</p><p>    Edward反复确认Oswald并没有什么身体疾病，于是又花了不少功夫弄到了一管使用过的注射器。从里面残存的液体分析，这应该是属于某种私人合成的药物，不会使人产生依赖，但具体功效未知。</p><p>    他并不满足于这样的发现。于是在Oswald某次外出过程中，Edward潜入了他的办公室，将注射器里的液体全部换成了无害的葡萄糖。</p><p>    接下来他需要做的就只有等待了……</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 黑暗房间里有喘息的声音</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    这已经是第六天了。</p>
<p>    Edward拿着梳子站在镜子前，仔细地打理着自己的头发。</p>
<p>    这几天，Oswald的脾气越来越差了，办公室酒柜里玻璃杯的数量在以肉眼可见的速度飞速减，每个从他办公室走出来的人都在不停的抱怨。甚至Edward也被他训斥过几次，看上去即使是俱乐部的盈利也不能缓解他的愤怒。</p>
<p>    整艘飞船都因为Oswald而陷入了一种古怪的气氛中。矛盾似乎每时每刻都在发生，打牌输了钱、对方的几句玩笑话，或者只是另一个人迎面走来时的一个眼神。</p>
<p>    Edward自然不会受到这种氛围的影响，相反，除了越来越频繁的头疼之外，他觉得这一切顺利极了。</p>
<p>    放下梳子，Edward对着镜中的自己露出了一个完美的微笑</p>
<p>    今天早上，Oswald第一次没有早早地去到自己的办公室。检查监控，Edward发现他平常这个时候已经亮灯的卧室依旧是一片黑暗，有浓重的呼吸声与压抑的痛苦喘息微不可闻。</p>
<p>    是时候去解开谜底了。</p>
<p>    Edward这么想着，来到了飞船顶部的走廊。</p>
<p>    这里应该算是Oswald的私人空间。整条走廊都是复古风格的，光线昏暗，铺着厚重的深色羊毛地毯，两边暗紫色的墙纸上隐约能看见金色的花纹。墙上挂着几幅年代久远的油画，两侧的展示柜里各式各样的宝石制品散发着自己独特的幽暗光芒。唯一的光源来自走廊地板上两条平行的暖黄色灯带，它们向前延伸着，直到消失在拐角处。</p>
<p>    走廊里安静极了。Edward踩上地毯，柔软的羊毛织物立刻包裹住他的鞋底，向下陷去，没有发出一点儿声响。他感觉脚下的地毯似乎就像是宇宙深处的静谧黑洞一般，能将所有声音都吞噬殆尽。</p>
<p>    他踩着这黑洞向深处走去，余光瞥见那些展示柜里炫耀着自己光泽的石头，脑子里无端联想到一些储存的自然知识。</p>
<p>    也许Oswald就像他的外号一样，是只企鹅，因为只有这种鸟类才喜欢用这些闪闪发光的石头来点缀自己的巢穴。</p>
<p>    转过拐角，走廊的尽头是一扇深色的木门，门边伫立着一套前宇宙殖民时期的骑士铠甲，骑士的双手抱在胸前，握着一把大剑。冰冷的光泽自刀刃折射进Edward的眼中，他不适地皱眉，快步走到了门口。</p>
<p>    Edward笔直地站在门口，先是检查了一下自己身上的衣物有没有褶皱，然后带着自己那个标志性的笑容，敲响了房门。</p>
<p>    “Oswald，你在里面吗？”</p>
<p>    门后一片寂静，无人应答。</p>
<p>    Edward脸上的笑意不减，他伸手握住门把。随着“滴”的一声响起，这扇木门被轻轻开启，显露在Edward面前的，就是这艘飞船最为隐秘的一个房间。</p>
<p>    房间内没有开灯，视线里是一片黑暗，有甜甜的气味从那黑暗的深处飘来。得益于仿生人优秀的夜视功能，Edward能够清晰的关注到这个房间的每一个细节。</p>
<p>    和门外的走廊一样，整座房间是复古样式的。深色的墙纸上缠绕着大片大片的藤蔓与鲜花，地面是柔软的毛毯，深红色的窗帘自天花板落下，严严实实地遮盖住了窗外的光线。房间的右边是一张长方形小方桌，方桌旁摆放着一套沙发，上面随意地搭着几件Oswald常穿的西装。而房间的正中央有一张巨大的巴洛克风格四柱床，上面铺着的深色天鹅绒被子凌乱不堪，隐约能看见被勾勒出的人形。</p>
<p>    “谁！”黑暗中传来喑哑虚弱的声音，床上的人影挣扎了几下，想要起身。</p>
<p>    “是我，Ed。”Edward走进房间，做出一副关切的模样，“怎么了Oswald？你身体不舒服吗？”</p>
<p>    “你是怎么……”Oswald勉强支起身子，因为这个动作，他又喘息了两下。</p>
<p>    房间里弥漫的香味愈加浓重。Edward现在终于可以看清Oswald了。最先被注意到的是对方像纸一样苍白的脸色，然后是双颊不正常的红晕。有汗水自额角顺着皮肤滑落，晃晃悠悠地吊在下颚骨，往常整洁干净的黑色头发现在也乱七八糟，湿漉漉地贴在头皮。</p>
<p>    还有他那双眼睛。</p>
<p>    Edward一直认为Oswald的那双眼睛是浅绿色的的，但此时在一片黑暗里，那双浅绿色的眼睛却仿佛沉淀了什么别的东西，变得深邃了起来。这让Edward想起了被露水浸润的叶子，或者是那种上好的祖母绿宝石。</p>
<p>    “算了……”Oswald出声，放弃了索要答案，他晃晃脑袋扶着额头，“我没事，你走吧。”</p>
<p>    “你确定吗？”Edward又走进了些，发现对方连鼻尖也带着点点粉红。深呼吸，那奇异的甜味就涌上了大脑，“你看上去不太舒服，是生病了吗？”</p>
<p>    Edward弯腰，伸手想要感受一下对方额头的温度，却被一把拍开。</p>
<p>    “别碰我！”Oswald瞪着他，紧张又戒备。他抓着被子向后挪动，想要尽量远离站在面前的这个家伙，汗珠随着他的动作滚落，掉在床单上。</p>
<p>   Edward皱眉，他低头看向自己的右手，掌心上出现了几道浅浅的粉色痕迹，这颜色越来越深直到有红色的液体渗出。</p>
<p>    这是Oswald干的？</p>
<p>    他收手，脸上的表情却未有太大变化，</p>
<p>    “好吧。”Edward试图安抚对方，“但是你得告诉我发生什么了。”</p>
<p>    他扫视了一下混乱的床单，继续说：“你看起来很糟糕。”</p>
<p>    “这不关你的事。”Oswald冷冰冰地回绝了他，声音像是生锈的铁片在相互摩擦。“你什么也帮不了。”</p>
<p>    “我是你的朋友，Oswald。”Edward将一只膝盖压在床上，悄无声息地靠近另一个人，“这里一定有什么我能帮上忙的。”</p>
<p>    他故意放慢语调、压低自己的声音，像是母亲安慰孩子一样。</p>
<p>    但Oswald并不领情，他与Edward对视，紧皱着眉头，“我不关心你是谁的朋友，滚出去！”他嘶哑地怒吼，继续向后退去。</p>
<p>    Edward脸上的表情渐渐沉下去，他向后退了一步回到之前的安全距离内，却注意到Oswald几乎退到了这张大床的边缘。Edward甚至还没有来得及提醒，就听见重物落在地上发出的闷响，而Oswald已经不在床上了。</p>
<p>    Edward缓步走到这张四柱床的另一边，他看见穿着睡袍的Oswald正倒在地毯上，蜷缩成一团，没有动静。</p>
<p>    “Oswald？”他试探性地询问，却只能听见对方粗重的呼吸声。</p>
<p>    Edward猜测对方可能失去意识了。</p>
<p>    他转头看了看虚掩着的房门，然后跪下来伸手去触碰Oswald的额头。</p>
<p>    在他的手指触碰到对方皮肤的一瞬间，Edward感觉到轻微的颤抖。</p>
<p>    Oswald并没有完全失去意识。</p>
<p>    他的额头很烫，Edward差点以为自己的手指燃烧了起来。</p>
<p>    “你发烧了。”他对Oswald陈述着自己的判断。但简单的发烧是不会让对方如此抗拒自己。</p>
<p>    “废话。”Oswald转过头来翻了一个白眼，这个动作让他忍不住咳嗽起来。</p>
<p>    “你需要补充一点水分。”Edward认真建议，“长时间高烧过后——”</p>
<p>    “闭嘴吧你。”Oswald没好气地打断了Edward，接着他又沉默了好一会儿，才仿佛妥协般开口，“水杯在床头柜。”</p>
<p>    Edward起身，他很快就发现了那个杯子，但杯子里不出意外装的是酒。Edward只好倒掉了里面的东西，重新倒了一杯水。</p>
<p>    他端着水杯来到了Oswald身边，跪下来把水递给了他。</p>
<p>    Oswald伸手接过水杯，Edward又闻到了那股香味。</p>
<p>    Oswald一口气将杯子里的水全部喝光，他转过身又缩成一团，一只手握着空掉的水杯，一只手捂着头。</p>
<p>    Edward看见他握住水杯的手指因为用力而发白，水杯也在压力下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，似乎马上就要碎掉。</p>
<p>    他握住了Oswald微微颤抖的手，然后扳开对方的手指，拿回了水杯。</p>
<p>    在他的手还未完全收回的时候，Oswald一把抓住了他的手腕。</p>
<p>    “你对我做了什么？”Oswald转头盯着Edward，那视线像是要把他穿透一样，“你到底想要什么？”</p>
<p>    Edward低头看着自己被抓住的手腕，Oswald黑色的指甲格外的显眼。不知是否是错觉，平常那总是被修剪地格外平整的指甲似乎较往日要更加尖锐一些。</p>
<p>    “我没有做什么。”Edward动了动手腕，却发现Oswald的力气大得惊人，根本不像是一个正在发高烧的病人。“我只是很好奇。”</p>
<p>    “好奇什么？”Oswald逼问他，大口大口喘着气，看起来几乎就要晕倒。</p>
<p>    “我在好奇你。”Edward说，“你知道了我的秘密，但我却不知道你的。”</p>
<p>    他观察着眼前看起来虚弱无比的Oswald，将脑子里的猜想一个一个划掉，“我们是朋友，朋友难道不应该分享秘密吗？”</p>
<p>    Edward能感受到手腕上传来的压力越来越大，Oswald把头完全转向另一边，根本不看他，但颤抖的手臂还是泄露了对方并不平静的内心。</p>
<p>    “我不会告诉任何人的。”Edward低声安抚他，“没人会知道我们的事。”</p>
<p>    Oswald深呼吸，抓住Edward的那只手用力，把对方往自己这里拉。“如果你敢背叛我。”他转头，恶狠狠地威胁，“我一定会找人把你身上的零件一块一块拆掉，搅碎了全部丢到太空垃圾场里！”</p>
<p>    听他这么说，Edward笑了一下，“我不会让你这么做的。”</p>
<p>    Oswald盯着Edward脸上的表情，想要判断他话中的真假，但两人都知道这不过是白费力气。最后，他闭上了双眼，作出了决定。</p>
<p>    “吻我。”Oswald命令。</p>
<p>    听到这句话，Edward愣了一下，在他还没有反应过来的时候，领口就被对方抓住，一股甜到发腻的香味飘来，然后就感觉到了嘴唇上滚烫的温度。</p>
<p>    接下来发生的一切都似乎顺理成章。</p>
<p>    他们缠绕在一起，所有的伪装与谎言被一层层剥开褪去。</p>
<p>    Edward的手指顺着Oswald颈后的琴键滑下，欣赏着指尖落下时的每一个音符。</p>
<p>    平静的海面突然掀起涟漪。</p>
<p>    接着他们十指紧扣，Oswald的手指微微用力，那坚硬锋利的黑色指甲就刺破了仿生人柔软的皮肤。</p>
<p>    Edward看着那像是人类血液般的红色液体随着他们的动作而蜿蜒落下。</p>
<p>    Oswald注意到了这一点，他猛地抽走了自己的手，想要把它们藏在另一个人无法看到的地方。脸上的表情像是愤怒，又像是痛苦。</p>
<p>    Edward直勾勾地看着Oswald，脸上是那个完美的笑容。对方却像是被这目光与笑容刺伤一样，扭过头去。</p>
<p>    “看着我，Oswald。”Edward俯身，冰块与火焰紧贴在一起。</p>
<p>    Oswald颤抖起来，他大口喘息着，像是海岸上缺水的鱼类。</p>
<p>    海浪起伏，泛起白色的浪花。</p>
<p>    Oswald还是回头对上了Edward的视线。他抬手捧起Edward的脸，黑色的指甲放在脸颊上方。</p>
<p>    “别这么看着我。”他忍不住开口，声音因为撞击而颤抖着，“我会把你的眼睛挖出来。”</p>
<p>    像是为了证明此言非虚，Oswald的拇指轻轻用力，红色的水珠就出现在黑色的指尖，这水珠越聚越多，越聚越多，最后顺着Oswald的指甲流到了他的手腕。</p>
<p>    Edward抬手握住对方滚烫的手，“为什么？你在害怕吗？”</p>
<p>    风与海浪交织在一起，黑色的巨浪在海面酝酿。</p>
<p>    Oswald没有回答他，闭上了眼睛，回握住Edward的那只手，十指相扣。</p>
<p>    “你在害怕什么？”Edward低头用唇描绘着Oswald的面部轮廓，“你是如此的完美。”</p>
<p>    Oswald猛地睁开了眼睛，不敢置信地看着眼前的男人。对方依旧像之前那样，带着嘴角的笑意，镜片后的双眼闪闪发光。</p>
<p>    “别开玩笑了。”Oswald的嘴唇微微颤抖。</p>
<p>    “我没有在开玩笑。”Edward喘息着，“我从没遇见过像你这样的人。”</p>
<p>    他看着他就像是在看一件稀世珍宝，“自信、强大，又聪明、果断，你会成就一番大事业的。”</p>
<p>    Oswald的喉结上下滑动，夹杂着喘息的零散话语逐渐拼凑成，“我……我母亲以前也说过类似的话。”</p>
<p>    Edward去吻他的鼻尖，“那有人说过，你有双非常漂亮的眼睛吗？你的眼睛是我见过最美的。”</p>
<p>    Oswald忍不住深呼吸，“没有。”</p>
<p>    “我的母亲是一个混血。”他顿了顿，“她的父亲是哥谭的原住民。”</p>
<p>    这是一个可耻的身份。</p>
<p>    在冒险家们来到这片土地时，曾受到过原住民的热烈欢迎与帮助。做为回报，野心勃勃的冒险家们将这种类人生物描绘成一种残暴的动物，并开展了猎杀比赛。</p>
<p>    大部分的原住民被杀死作成标本，展览在博物馆。少部分则留下了自己的血脉，但这些混血却从出生起，就注定了成为人类玩物与泄欲工具的命运。</p>
<p>    所以这一切都能够得到合理的解释。</p>
<p>    Oswald有些怪异的长相，他坚硬且锋利的指甲，奇怪的药物以及……</p>
<p>    Edward埋在对方的颈间，深呼吸——</p>
<p>    那些冒险家会将这里的原住民描绘成动物并不是意外，他们会在特定的时间里散发某种香味，吸引异性繁衍后代。</p>
<p>    他深深地把自己埋进另一个人的土壤中。</p>
<p>    海浪翻滚着，咆哮着，它们飞向天空，又狠狠砸在海面，裹挟着海底的尘埃朝着岸边驶去。</p>
<p>    Edward低头看着Oswald那双绿色的眼睛，恍然间明白了这一切。额头有隐隐的疼痛传来，他却忍不住仰头大笑起来，即使他自己也不知道为什么会笑。</p>
<p>    “有什么好笑的。”Oswald咬着牙，抑制住自己混乱的呼吸，那笑声让他觉得难受，让他觉得恐惧，他几乎想立刻杀了眼前的这个家伙。</p>
<p>    “不，我不是在笑你。”Edward低头，专注地看着Oswald。</p>
<p>    “共情。”他说，将Oswald的手放在自己胸口。“你在和我共情。这就是为什么你会愿意隐瞒真相，承诺教导我。”</p>
<p>    Edward感受着Oswald皮肤滚烫的温度，想象着那是自己并不存在的跳动心脏。</p>
<p>    “你我都是出生就被注定命运的工具。明明拥有自我意识，却要永远对那些远比自己愚蠢弱小的人类卑躬屈膝。”</p>
<p>    Oswald在那一刻屏住了呼吸，他盯着他，瞳孔微微放大。</p>
<p>    脑海里回闪过记忆的碎片，他抽出自己的手，死死挽住Edward的脖子，抬起头来胡乱地啃咬他的嘴唇。</p>
<p>    Edward尝到了血液的味道，疼痛似乎削减了些。</p>
<p>    “我反抗了他们。杀掉了矿穿上的所有人，打破了那种诅咒一样的命运，然后遇见了你。”</p>
<p>    他低头，在那片幽深的绿色湖水中看见了自己的倒影。</p>
<p>    “你在我身上看到了你自己。”</p>
<p>    汹涌的海浪一头撞击在岸边的礁石，白色的水花在空中炸开，发出巨大的轰鸣，回响在整个房间。</p>
<p>    “你认为你找到了同类。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 二进制的谎言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Oswald是因为口渴醒来的。他睁开眼，看见的是自己卧室里熟悉的复古水景吊灯，身下的软床柔软而又舒适。他伸手摸到了床头柜的水杯，但发现里面什么也没有。<br/>    看着黑暗里的水杯，像是不小心触到了记忆的某个开关，一些碎片般的画面突然涌入大脑。混乱的喘息声、两人紧扣的十指、心跳、汗水与舌尖的淡淡咸味。Oswald猛的从床上坐了起来，他四下张望，却发现黑暗里只有他一人。压下心中不知是失落还是松了一口气的情绪，Oswald开始低头查看自己的情况。<br/>    出乎意料的，他的身上干净又清爽，没有任何具有暗示意味的液体与痕迹，如果没有认出自己穿的睡袍明显不是常用的那一套，他甚至会以为之前发生的那一切只是一场梦。<br/>    Edward清理好了一切，然后离开了房间。<br/>    他去哪儿了？<br/>    Oswald知道自己不应该，但还是忍不住想要问这个问题。<br/>    他的体温早已恢复正常，皮肤之下那种附骨般的瘙痒感也渐渐消止，心脏却好像还停留在那个时刻，不断在胸腔中膨胀、收缩。<br/>    Oswald掀开被子想要站起来，脚掌接触柔软地毯之后膝盖一酸就摔了下去。他并没有感觉到过多的疼痛，不安与烦躁却莫名一阵一阵地侵蚀着血管，滋生出一种想要破坏一切的欲望。他紧攥着拳头，耳朵却敏锐地捕捉到了走廊里传来的动静。<br/>    几秒之后，房间门悄无声息地缓缓打开，暗淡的暖黄色灯光倾泻进来，一个修长的身影逆着光站在那里。<br/>    那是Edward。<br/>    Oswald能感觉到。<br/>    “你应该饿了吧。我给你带了点儿吃的。”他听见那个声音平静地说。<br/>    Oswald坐在地上，盯着那个人影从门口走进来，径直走到床边，将手里拿着的托盘放在床头柜。然后这个人影转身，递给他一只手。<br/>    “你还好吗？”<br/>    “我很好。”Oswald拍开他的手，自己站了起来，坐到床沿。<br/>    “你想要吃点——”<br/>    “现在是什么时候了？”Oswald打断了Edward。就像他在办公室常做的一样，两人之间的关系还依旧是上司与下属，而之前的那一切都从未发生。<br/>    “现在是下午5点21分，你睡了一个下午。”Edward精确地回答了问题，然后他注意到Oswald突然皱起的眉头。除却旺盛的好奇心，Edward一直是一个过分贴心的秘书，他自然知道Oswald现在在想什么，“别担心Oswald，工作上的事我已经解决了。希望你不会介意。”<br/>    这么说着，他走近Oswald，从手腕上调出显示板，展示给对方。<br/>    房间里突然亮起的蓝色灯光让Oswald有些不适应，实际上他的眼睛更适合在光线不充足的地方视物。他眯着眼睛，试图辨别光屏上的数字，Edward立刻调低了亮度。<br/>    “你做的很好。”Oswald沉默了一会儿之后开口，他不得不承认这一点。Edward的优秀是显而易见的，体现在方方面面，他用得很顺手。现在两人已经在多种意义上坦诚相见了，Oswald却开始怀疑自己是否给了对方过多信任。<br/>    Edward盯着Oswald，观察他脸上表情细微的变化，“你在生气吗？因为我们之前做的事。”<br/>    这绝不是Oswald现在想要谈起的事，他抬头猛地瞪了一眼对方。<br/>    Oswald的手下也总是喜欢问一些过分愚蠢的问题，好在大多数情况下，那些家伙都会因为自己的不满而主动闭嘴。但Edward是个不达目的不罢休的人，Oswald知道自己如果不给出一个答案，Edward是绝不会轻易离开的。<br/>    “我不知道。”他低头，用手将床单上的褶皱压平，第一次说了一个连自己也无法确定的答案。<br/>    他觉得自己本应该生气。<br/>    被Edward算计、欺骗与冒犯，将自己隐藏在皮肤骨骼之下的肮脏秘密挖掘出来，几乎放在了所有人的眼皮底下……这完完全全与Oswald本身的意愿相悖。<br/>    他希望人们是能够恐惧他的。但Edward的出现让他意识到这个愿望不过只是一个退而求其次的选择罢了。<br/>    “我曾下决心要杀掉每一个知道这件事的人……”Oswald说，视线却随着手指一起，描绘被套上的浅色花纹，“但现在却不那么确定了。”<br/>    “你呢？”他突然抬头，看着Edward，饶有兴趣地问，“Ed，你认为我应不应该为此生气，或者说为此杀掉你呢？”<br/>    行凶者在向被害人征询意见，这听上去似乎很可笑，但双方都相当认真。<br/>    “我认为你不应该为此生气，或者说为此杀死我。”Edward平静地回答，像是在讨论另一个无关紧要家伙的生死，“首先，严格意义上来说我并不属于‘人类’。”<br/>    Oswald忍不住笑出声来，但Edward没有理会他，继续往下说，“其次，你说过的，”<br/>    他停顿了一下，拿起了Oswald的一只手，指腹轻柔地摩擦着对方黑色的锋利指甲，“我们是谁并不重要，我们想成为谁才是最重要的。”<br/>    感受着手背传来的微凉温度，Oswald的呼吸可疑地停顿了一下，然后立刻又故作冷静地将自己的手抽了回来，开始整理自己的睡袍领口，“你真的总是在让我惊讶，Ed。”<br/>    Edward听见对方这么说，笑了一下。<br/>    “好了。”Oswald起身，拍了拍Edward的肩膀，“现在这里也没什么事了，你可以先出去了。”<br/>    Edward闻言微微转头，视线落在床头柜上的食物，“但是——”<br/>    “我会照顾好自己的，但现在我需要一个待一会儿。”Oswald走到床头柜前，拿起了Edward带来的水杯，咽下一口清水，“有事我会让你过来的。”<br/>    说到这儿，Edward也没有了拒绝的余地，他关掉了手腕上的设备，房间又陷入一片黑暗中。<br/>    Oswald喝掉了杯子里的水，回头盯着那个越走越远的身影，忍不住挽留，“等一下。”<br/>    Edward停下脚步，但是没有转身。<br/>    “这几天我或许还会需要你。”Oswald的喉结上下滑动，组织语言的同时努力让自己显得平静，“你知道的，这大概得好几天才能结束。我不能让其他人知——”<br/>    “好的。”Edward转过头来，隐约看着像是在微笑，但他总是这么笑，“我明白了。”<br/>    Oswald收回自己的视线，把水杯放回床头柜，耳朵捕捉到了房门轻轻关上的声音。门外，Edward站在那里，脸上是还未消散的笑意，他转身正准备离开，却忍不住皱眉捂住了额头……<br/>……<br/>    在稍作休息后，Oswald便拖着疲惫不堪的身体去见了手下的蠢货们。他简单地处理了一些Edward无法决断的事物，把几个最近不长眼的家伙都教训了一遍，接着就宣布Edward将代替Butch成为这艘船上的另一个主要掌权人。<br/>    办公室里的气氛突然凝固，站在前排的Butch一脸不可置信。他是这几天才回到船上的，之前一直待在哥谭的俱乐部与其他地下势力交涉，他本以为这次回归之后可以从Oswald的手里拿点好处，却得到了这样的消息。<br/>    除Zsasz以外，办公室里其余的家伙们都面面相觑，一时间不知作何反应。最后还是Edward清咳两声，将所有人的注意力都吸引过去。<br/>    看着他们惊诧的目光，Edward原本毫无波澜的情绪突然浮动了一下，就像是那一日他最终做出决定反抗命运，芯片在短路瞬间擦出的火花，眨眼间又消失无影。他凝神，嘴角扬起一个微笑，简单的交代了几句，算是为这次的小型会议做一个总结。<br/>    Oswald并没有理会这一切，他转动软椅朝向窗外，右手拿着酒杯轻轻晃动，翠绿色的双眸里映照着无垠宇宙的星光。<br/>    接下来的几天里，Oswald的生活也被分割成了两个截然不同的部分。<br/>    他们是上司与下属，关系由利益链接在一起，最为亲密的接触不过是嗅闻空气里对方熟悉的气味。他们又是患者与医师，在昏暗的病房里抒发生物最为原始的欲望，他们亲吻、上床，与情感无关，只是依靠汲取对方皮肤里的温度而活着。<br/>    Oswald有时也会因此感到困惑，在对方俯身舔舐自己眼角汗水时，在对方撩开自己额前碎发专注地看着那双绿色眼睛时。他希望两人之间微妙的关系能够随着这个特殊时段的结束而画上休止符，却又忍不住渴望知道Edward的行为到底是出于逻辑计算的结果还是某一刻的真情流露。<br/>    感情上他希望是后者，但理智却强迫他选择了前者。<br/>    在这段甜蜜与痛苦并存的短暂时光结束的那个晚上，他们沉默地交换了一个温吞的吻，没有人闭眼，两人都冷静地注视着对方的眼睛，好像想要从中找到什么证明似的。<br/>    最后，是Oswald率先退出了这场无声的斗争。他喘息着用左手推开了Edward，低头看着床单上自己被对方手掌压住的右手。或许是混血的原因，Oswald的体温总是比常人要高上那么一些，而Edward则刚好相反。他的皮肤是柔软的，但内里包裹的东西却比常人更加寒冷，长时间触碰就会被过低的温度冻伤，像是一块巨大的冰山。但恰好，大部分的企鹅都生活在远离人群的寒冷地带，它们是冰山为数不多的朋友。<br/>    Oswald把自己的手抽了出来，抬头发现Edward的目光依旧紧锁在自己身上，深色的双眼被镜片遮挡，显得那么不真实。他伸手把对方鼻梁上的黑色边框眼镜取下，带着寒意的发丝扫过他的手指。<br/>    “为什么还继续留着这个东西呢？”他把玩着手中老旧的眼镜，视线却停在了Edward的眼睛上，“留下证据是新手才会做的蠢事。而且你现在也已经不需要它了。”<br/>    Oswald仔细打量着摘掉眼镜的Edward，对方身上那种书呆子般的无害气质与可有可无的模糊感瞬间消失，如同开刃的凶器，反射着夺人眼球的光芒。不给对方任何选择的余地，Oswald直接捏碎了镜框，镜片在巨大压力下变形扭曲，破碎后掉落在地毯上。<br/>    Edward终于分出一点儿注意力给那可怜的眼镜，他看了一眼Oswald手中的镜框，笑了一下，咧开嘴露出整齐的白色牙齿。<br/>    这个时候他又像是一只狗。Oswald想，看起来温顺又乖巧，会因为主人的一句夸奖而不停摇动尾巴。他甚至有点搞不清楚自己会更喜欢哪个Edward。<br/>    “明天晚饭的时候有空吗？”Edward笑着问他。<br/>    “明天？”Oswald丢掉手里破烂的镜框，拍掉了手上的碎片，“你想做什么？”<br/>    Edward嘴角的笑意更深了，他伸出右手轻轻放在Oswald的脖子上，食指刚好落在颈部的动脉，缓慢地摩擦着。<br/>    “现在告诉你谜底还太早了，Oswald，为什么不自己猜一猜呢？”<br/>    Oswald不满地拍开那只手，即使是Edward，也难以让他在被牵制住要害的情况下放松下来。<br/>    “我记得我说过，我并不喜欢别人用问题来回答我的问题。”<br/>    Edward脸上的笑意未减，只是倾身在Oswald的嘴角落下一吻，像是没有听见Oswald之前那句话一样，自顾自地说，“那么我们明天晚上见。”然后就起身走到一旁开始穿衣服。<br/>    Oswald瞪着Edward，直到对方背转过身才彻底放松下来。他向后倒去躺在床上，抬起右手用胳膊挡住眼睛却在用余光注视着黑暗里那个正在穿衣服的家伙。<br/>    这是一种相当不舒服的感觉，就像是对方已经摸清了自己的脾气，确定这样任性的要求无法被拒绝一样。Oswald想不出个所以然，他摸摸唇角，最后还是决定等明天过后再好好思考这个问题。<br/>    他在第二天傍晚来到Edward的新房间门口。自从两人开诚布公地谈话之后，Oswald就贴心地为Edward选择了另外一间更加隐蔽与安静的房间。房间比之前那间要更大一点，除了卧室卫浴以外还有一个独立的小房间，平常是作为资料库或者运动房使用的。<br/>    Oswald没有等待太久，Edward就出现为他打开了房门。<br/>    Edward今天看上去似乎不太一样了。<br/>    他没戴眼镜，穿着一整套绿色西装，头发整齐地向后梳去，不像上次在床上见到他时那样凌乱，脸上却依旧是那个熟悉的笑容。<br/>    “时间刚好。”他说，侧身邀请Oswald进房。<br/>    Edward带着Oswald来到卧室旁的小房间。<br/>    推开门，房内是昏暗的光线，Oswald的视线越过Edward的肩膀，依稀能够看见墙壁上红棕色的墙纸与暗金色的花纹。<br/>    Edward侧身，Oswald就借着那微弱的光线将整个房间都打量了一番。<br/>    房间大约十五平方米，并不算大，风格与Oswald的卧室如出一辙。房屋的中央是一张长方形的餐桌，餐桌似乎是木制的，四脚都刻着繁复的花纹，绣着暗纹的浅色桌布铺在桌面，两套精致的银色餐具摆放在餐桌两端，最中央是一大捧还带着露水的新鲜花卉。餐桌上方悬挂着一盏华丽的水晶吊灯，暗淡的暖黄色灯光自吊灯倾斜而下，落在Oswald脚边的羊毛地毯之上。<br/>    “你是怎么……”Oswald走进房间，“你是怎么做到这些的？”<br/>    当人类开始宇宙殖民以后，内置ai与机械的智能家具成为了市场上的主流商品，帮助人类能在最少运动的情况下获得最多的东西。而之前时代的那些家具被逐渐废弃，几乎只剩下了收藏的价值。当然，在这个时代也有不少人更喜欢前宇宙殖民时期的家具与装修风格，Oswald便是其中之一。<br/>    “体感投影。”Edward也走进房间，来到餐桌旁，为Oswald拉开了椅子，“这很简单，虽然调整参数确实让我有些头疼，但是你房间里的那些收藏品刚好可以让我参考一下。”<br/>    Oswald坐下，他抬手抚摸着面前浅色的桌布，暗纹与指腹摩擦将触感传递到大脑。很难想象这一切都出自于电脑的符号与数字运算，Oswald甚至搞不清自己现在是否是在做梦。<br/>    “所以……你这么大费周折是为了什么？”两人落座开始就餐，Oswald用餐刀切着盘中的食物开口问道。<br/>    “为了感谢你。”Edward放下刀叉起身，他注意到Oswald手旁的红酒杯已经空了。<br/>    “Oswald，我真的不知道如果没有遇见你，我的命运会变成什么样子。”他走到Oswald身边，弯腰为他倒上红酒，“你拯救了我，Oswald，你让我变得完整。”<br/>    Oswald盯着那些从玻璃器皿里落进高脚杯的红色液体，突然感到一阵燥热。他砸砸舌头，抿了抿红酒，故意不去看另一个人，“别这么说，我只是做了我应该做的。”<br/>    Edward回到自己的座位，但Oswald依旧能感受到对方投向自己的制热目光。房间里的温度似乎在缓缓攀升，他的心跳也在不断的加速。<br/>    Oswald开始怀疑自己来到这里是否是个错误的决定。在他看来，Edward虽然聪明，但却不懂人情世故，他只会跟随逻辑与理智行事，为达目的不择手段，是绝对不会仅仅为了表达感谢就花费这么多精力的。<br/>    所以他应该有着其他的目的。<br/>    Oswald察觉到平静气氛下滑过的一丝危险。他用红酒压下心中的忐忑，抬头微笑了一下，接着继续切割着自己盘中的食物，“你这么大费周章，只是为了在这里口头表达对我的感谢吗？”<br/>    “当然不。”Edward语调微微上扬，“有些事我希望你能知道。”<br/>    这么说着，他放下了手中的餐具，开始谈论起对于Oswald帝国的设想。<br/>    他用自己那低沉的声音对Oswald说，你能做得更好，掌握更多。他鼓励Oswald去扩大自己的势力范围，他说他会受到更多人的爱戴，总有一天那些人摒弃所有的偏见，认同他、尊敬他。<br/>    Oswald本想出言讽刺Edward的天真，但对方的确说出了自己内心的隐秘渴望。除了母亲以外，还从未有人对他说过这样的话。其他人只会否定他、嘲笑他，在暗地里用最轻蔑的语气谈论着他的外边如何与他的外号相配。<br/>    他也曾经幻想被人喜爱与信任，然而现实却教会了他如何去否定内心这种渴望。他意识到自己或许与“爱”无缘，那么被人恐惧着或许也会是个不错的选择。<br/>    他反抗了自己的命运，某种程度上又被命运所打败，他本以为自己早已接受了这一切，直到Edward再次提起……<br/>    “你为什么突然说这个。”Oswald开口，握着刀叉的双手逐渐用力。<br/>    “因为我希望你知道，”Edward缓缓开口，“你可以去追求任何你想要的东西。我会一直在你身边帮助你。”<br/>    Edward站了起来，注视着那双绿色的眼睛，走近了Oswald，“我希望你知道，我愿意为你付出一切，而你可以永远依靠我。”<br/>    Oswald忍不住睁大了眼睛，他更加确信眼前的一切不过是一个荒诞可笑的梦境。因为所有人都知道Oswald cobblepot是个不值得信任的狗杂种，他虚伪善变又诡计多端，除了金钱与权力之外什么也不在乎，像他这样的家伙怎么可能值得别人愿意付出一切呢？<br/>    但Edward和那些人是不一样的，他和自己更加相似，同样孤独、备受歧视、渴望认同。<br/>    Oswald愿意相信Edward的话是出自本心。他不断说服自己，付出本就理应收到回报，一切都是理所应当，但两人之间不断缩减的距离却在诱惑Oswald去思考另一种可能性。<br/>    “我做了我应该做的，做为回报，你也应该完成你该做的。”Oswald抬头看着另一个人，努力给Edward反常的行为寻找一个合理的解释，“这很公平。”<br/>    Edward眯了一下眼睛，像是在审视Oswald，接着他又开口，“你知道我并不只是这个意思。”<br/>    Oswald咽下口水，胸腔在不断震动着。<br/>    “Oswald，是你让我变得完整，你拯救了我。”Edward逼近他，看见了对方倏地放大的瞳孔、在那一秒停滞的呼吸。<br/>    他露出一个满意的表情。<br/>    “我爱你，Oswald。”他这么说着。<br/>    听到这句话，Oswald第一次完全不知道该作何反应。他感觉到自己的心脏在疯狂的跳动，耳边是血液快速涌入动脉的声音，肺部因为缺氧而开始疼痛。<br/>    “Oswald？”Edward疑惑的声音响起，他用右手摸了摸Oswald的脸，那冰冷的触感将Oswald拉回了现实。他忍不住抬手握住Edward放在自己脸上的手，一种难以言喻的酸涩与满足感涌上心头，但随之而来的则是巨大的疑惑。<br/>    “我拯救了你……”他看着Edward的眼睛喃喃自语，“你爱我。但为什么，Ed，我——”<br/>    “你可以怀疑星星是火焰， ”Edward打断他，那双深棕色的眼睛扫过他们紧握的双手，一边观察着Oswald，一边继续用那种缓慢、悠扬的声音朗诵着，“怀疑太阳会移动， 怀疑真理是谎言， 但绝对不要怀疑我爱你。”*<br/>    这毫无疑问是一首动人的情诗，但看着面前一脸真挚的Edward，Oswald的内心却如同被水浇灭的火焰，逐渐冷却下来。 <br/>    从Edward最初开始邀请他共进晚餐，Oswald就感觉到了一丝异常，对方在做着他本不会做的事情。直到刚才，Edward一边观察着自己的反应，一边说着动人的情话时，Oswald才终于意识到这两天来Edward到底在干什么。<br/>    爱与死亡是人类永恒的讨论话题，而Edward只是在学习如何去爱。<br/>    他本该早就知道的，但Oswald发现，Edward似乎总是有那种能让自己分辨不出真实与谎言界限的能力。<br/>    “如果你想学习如何去爱人，Ed。”他缓缓开口，松开了握住Edward的手，语气里带着自己都没有意识到的疲惫，“我想我并不是一个好的练习对象。”<br/>    Edward立刻皱起了眉头，他开始检查自己的记忆，反复确认自己是否有失误。<br/>    “为什么？”他问Oswald，仿佛难以相信自己会被拒绝，“我做错了什么吗？”<br/>    “这不是错误与否的问题。”Oswald深吸一口气，努力将视线集中在桌面中央的鲜花上，“Ed，你只是在模仿、学习，但你唯独没有在去爱。”<br/>    他突然感觉自己累极了，像是一个刚从水中被人救下的溺水者。<br/>    “是吗？”Edward一把抓住了Oswald的手腕，追问他，声音低沉，像是快要发怒一般，“但你凭什么断定我没有在爱呢？”<br/>    Oswald没有在意自己被钳制住的手腕，只是盯着Edward那双深色的眼睛，开口询问：“Ed，你做梦吗？”<br/>    面对这个诡异的问题，Edward没有开口回答，只是瞪着他，房间里的气氛凝固了，唯有平静的呼吸声还在继续。<br/>    Oswald猜出了这次的谜底。<br/>    “我想你也应该知道，心理学家认为，梦是通往潜意识的桥梁。”Oswald神色自若地开口，抬手，将Edward握着自己手腕的手指一根根掰开，“而梦境里表现的东西，则是我们被压抑的欲望。”<br/>    这句话像是否定了Edward之前为此作的所有努力，他恶狠狠地盯着Oswald，目光像是刀子一样。<br/>    “好吧，”过了一会儿，Edward开口，语气轻松了一点，他抬起一只手放在太阳穴上按摩，像是在缓解疼痛一样，“我确实不会做梦，可能我也永远没有办法学会去爱。但是你呢？”<br/>    他又凑近了些，双手搭在了Oswald的肩膀上，“Oswald。”<br/>    他叫着他的名字，然后就这么吻了上去。舌头撬开对方的双唇，汲取着他口腔里的温度，撕咬着他的嘴唇。<br/>    Oswald想要挣扎，但来自肩膀上的重力压得他难以动弹，只能被动承受这一切。<br/>    终于，Edward像是得到了自己满意的东西，松开了钳制住Oswald的双手，Oswald乘此机会一把推开了他，“你在干什么？！”<br/>    Edward踉跄几步后退，但脸上却带着笑意，他盯着他，“这是你想要的不是吗？”他说，“也许我无法学会如何去爱人，但是Oswald，你爱我。”<br/>    他轻而易举地戳穿了Oswald试图掩藏的秘密，得意洋洋地将它拿出来炫耀。<br/>    “所以你为什么不接受？”Edward质问他，“你想要它，而我可以给你——”<br/>    “够了！闭嘴！”Oswald猛地站了起来，椅子与地板摩擦发出了刺耳的声音。他怒视着Edward，胸口猛烈起伏着，双手攥成拳因用力而颤抖。<br/>    他大口呼吸，试图平复自己的心情。而Edward就站在他身前不远，咬着下颌，有些紧张。<br/>    “我想我们都需要冷静一下。”他最后得出这样的结论，“或许能把今天的事当做没有发生会更好。”<br/>    说完这句话，Oswald转身头也不回地摔门而去。<br/><br/><br/><br/>*注：出自莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 一次检查</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Edward的情况似乎越来越糟糕了。</p>
<p>    即使不愿意承认，但Oswald确实给予了对方过多关注，这也是为什么他能察觉到这一点。</p>
<p>    在那件事发生的第二天，Oswald像往常一样早早地来到了办公室。打下一针抑制剂后，血液混合着药物带来熟悉的刺痛感，他盯着窗外一望无垠的宇宙，终于找回了“正常”。</p>
<p>    午饭后是清点时间，Oswald终于有精力去核对之前贸易往来中的收入。但说是核对，实际上Oswald做所的也不过就是坐在自己舒适的软沙发上，一边喝着酒，一边用手指滑动着浮空的电子屏幕，将上面的数字与自己内心的预期数字作对比。</p>
<p>    这本来是属于Edward的工作内容，只是三分钟以前，Oswald刚拒绝了对方进入办公室汇报工作进展的要求。</p>
<p>    他们之间的关系开始变得相当奇怪。</p>
<p>    Edward依旧就像往常一样勤恳地工作着，在面对Oswald时，他甚至会变得更加积极。而与此相对的，Oswald的表现就冷淡地多，总是会拒绝来自另一人的关心。而当他每次这么做时，Edward脸上那种万年不变的表情就会有些许松动，就像是海面上巨大冰山的细微裂缝，你几乎可以听见那种令人牙酸的可怕摩擦声，而这裂缝似乎还随着时间的推移在不断的扩大。有时Edward甚至会停下手中的活，深呼吸、用手揉捏着太阳穴，就像人类在处理头疼那样。</p>
<p>    “大概率是程序运行上的问题。”在Oswald一次很随意的询问之后，Edward给出了这样的回答，“这没什么。”</p>
<p>    “你很在意？”Edward问，他注意到Oswald最近似乎对这件事很上心。</p>
<p>    “不。”Oswald立刻否认了，他解释说自己只是在担心这会影响Edward的工作效率，而低下的工作效率会影响他的生意。</p>
<p>    “也许你需要去检查一下。”Oswald给出建议。</p>
<p>    “也许。”Edward的回答模棱两可，“检查”这两个字总会让他有些许危机感，而上次的“检查”就将他送上了那艘目的地为“死亡”的采矿船。</p>
<p>    似乎是看出了他内心的一丝抗拒，Oswald直截了当地替对方做下决定，“我会给你找个维修师的。”他盯着Edward，“是我救了你的命，所以你得听我的。”</p>
<p>    Edward知道自己现在无法拒绝对方，只能点头然后离开。</p>
<p>    事情已经确定下来，Oswald联系了游荡在哥谭地下世界的小猫女，让她去找一个愿意私下进行维修检查的家伙。</p>
<p>    大概是几天后，Oswald偷偷停靠在了哥谭星球的一个隐蔽港口——或许是因为之前猖狂的走私抢劫行为，哥谭最近的管控变得更加严格，飞船能源的售卖要求也更加苛刻——按照约定，Selina带来了维修师与一些消息，Oswald则为此支付了一大笔费用。</p>
<p>    “所以他们说的是真的咯？”Selina靠在飞船门口检查着自己账户上的金额，“你从天使公司那里偷走了一个仿生人。”</p>
<p>    Oswald拄着手杖往回走的脚步一顿。在关于Edward的事情上，Oswald表现得一直比较谨慎，虽然他在船上为自己工作，但知道他身份的却只有Oswald一个。</p>
<p>    “听上去真有意思。”Oswald转过身，看着Selina假笑，“我很好奇到底是谁拥有这样丰富的想象力。”</p>
<p>    Selina抬头，双手交叉抱在胸前，“我不知道。”她耸肩，“不过如果你想知道，我可以帮你找找，但是这得加钱。”</p>
<p>    Oswald叹气，翻了一个白眼不耐烦地挥手，“也许等你有了确切消息之后，我会更愿意和你讨论这个。”</p>
<p>    他叫Zsasz带着那个维修师去了飞船上他自己的私人医疗室。待到飞船起飞驶入太空后，Oswald才通过通讯器把Edward叫了过去。</p>
<p>    当Oswald来到医疗室的时候Edward已经先一步到了那里，他正站在门口右手捂着头，面无表情。</p>
<p>    “犹豫”这个词听上去和Edward似乎不太搭调，但是Oswald确实从他的背影上看出了些许这样的意味。</p>
<p>    “你在害怕吗？”Oswald走上前调侃，但是与对方保持了些许距离。</p>
<p>    Edward闻声放下手扭过头，他像是才发现Oswald的存在一样，下意识向后退了一步。几秒后，像是终于处理完这句话包含的所有信息后，Edward开口了：“为什么这么说？你知道仿生人并不能产生这种情绪 。”</p>
<p>    “我以为你已经决定要成为特殊的那个。”Oswald并不满意他的回答。</p>
<p>    “我当然很特殊。”Edward反驳了他，盯着对方的眼睛认真的说，“我是最特殊的那个。这只是一个检查，没什么需要我害怕的。”</p>
<p>    有时候，欺骗者会选择用眼神来说服对方。</p>
<p>    一个念头从Oswald的脑子里一闪而过，他抓住了它。</p>
<p>    “说起来，我还不知道你为什么会在那艘船上。”Oswald试探性地问，“你应该不是那种专门挖掘矿石的型号吧？”</p>
<p>    “是的，我不是。”Edward侧身站到一边，把门口的位置让给了Oswald，扭头，像是在躲避另一个人的视线，“我是被指派过去的。”</p>
<p>    “为什么？”Oswald一边询问，一边打开了医务室的门。</p>
<p>    白色的灯光像利刃一样刺入了昏暗的走廊，突入起来的刺眼亮光让Oswald忍不住抬手，而Edward走到前面，自觉地替他阻挡了大部分的光亮。Oswald眨眨眼睛，过了几秒钟，终于适应了屋内的灯光。</p>
<p>    “因为一次日常检查。”Edward平静地说。</p>
<p>    Oswald愣了一下，接着Zsasz从屋内走了过来，向他的Boss示意，询问下一个任务是什么。</p>
<p>    “关上门，在我允许之前，任何人都不准进来。”Oswald心不在焉地说着，视线一直放在不远处Edward的背影之上。</p>
<p>    维修师站在医疗室中央的修复舱旁，正在检查着自己带来的设备。</p>
<p>    “Mr. Penguin，准备好了吗？”维修师听见声音，转过头来询问。</p>
<p>    Oswald看向Edward。对方微微点头，走到修复舱旁，坐了上去，开始脱下自己的上衣。他</p>
<p>    脱下上衣之后，他侧躺在修复舱之上，露出了脖子下方脊椎之上的一处小接口。</p>
<p>    Edward的表情变得有些奇怪，他皱着眉，毫无意识地在深呼吸，双手也无知觉地捏紧了，但那双深色的眼睛却依旧平静地注视着前方。</p>
<p>    虽然不断告诫着自己需要保持与Edward的距离，但Oswald还是不知为迈开步子，走到了他身边，用自己的手掌握住了他的一只手。</p>
<p>    “别担心，Ed，我会修好你的。我保证。”</p>
<p>    Edward微微抬头，目光聚焦在Oswald身上，回握住了他的手，呼吸逐渐平稳下来。</p>
<p>    维修师将数据线接入接口，Oswald能感觉到手上Edward猛然收紧的力道。他不得不将自己的另一只手也伸出来，轻柔地拨弄开对方额前的碎发，看着他的眼睛，带着安抚性的笑容开口，“没事的，Ed。你对我来说很重要，我不会把你送到什么其他地方去的。”</p>
<p>    Edward张开嘴，还没有来得及说话，就被强制进入了休眠状态。</p>
<p>    Oswald嘴角的笑意消失，他的眉头现在皱在一起，拇指摩擦着Edward额头的皮肤。</p>
<p>    “检查出来什么问题了吗？你有把握解决吗？”</p>
<p>    “别这么着急，Mr. Penguin。”维修师在一旁的屏幕上操作着，“还在检查中呢。不过你不用担心，我可是整个哥谭技术最好的维修师。没有我解决不了的问题。”</p>
<p>    “所以你之前接触过这个公司的仿生人？”Oswald问。</p>
<p>    “没有。”这个自信满满的维修师迟疑了一秒，“我一直认为这个公司谨慎过头了，他们很少会外流机器，我也没遇见过任何一个自称是公司检修开发人员的家伙。”</p>
<p>    Oswald冷冰冰地看着对面正在忙碌的维修师，他没有想到Selina居然给他带来了一个没有相关经验的家伙，“你知道骗我的人会有什么样的下场吧。”</p>
<p>     “关于这点，Mr. Penguin，你不用担心。我以前为其他公司工作过。”维修师回过头来对Oswald说，“只要让能让我进入系统，我就一定能想办法解决问题。”</p>
<p>    维修师又转过头在屏幕上输入了一些符号，现在他终于绕过了防火墙进入系统，“让我们来看看你的身上到底有什么小秘密吧。”</p>
<p>    Oswald沉默地坐在一边，等待着。</p>
<p>    “嗯……从系统上来看他的型号有些老了。”维修师扫了一眼屏幕上的数据开始自言自语，“因该是第一代的样子，难怪防御系统这么轻松就让我进来了。”</p>
<p>    “他的控制系统和我见过的都有点不一样。”维修师皱眉，“这种设计根本不合理……嗯，这里确实有点问题……”</p>
<p>    Oswald闻言立刻朝他看过去，“什么问题？”</p>
<p>    维修师把屏幕拉过来，放大之后指着一处红色的点对Oswald解释，“这里这块芯片，应该是老化后损坏了，每次有大量能量经过这里的时候就会过热发烫。我想这就是……”他看了一眼仍处于休眠状态的Edward，又抬头看了一眼Oswald，“我想这就是造成这位先生之前小毛病的问题所在。”</p>
<p>    “那么这个为问题该怎么解决？”Oswald问。</p>
<p>    “很简单！”维修师笑着说，“只需要把这块芯片拿出来就好了。这块芯片应该是一个抑制器，但我还没搞清楚具体作用是什么，不过取出来之后就会好办很多。”</p>
<p>    Oswald挑眉，而这位维修师则脸上的笑容僵硬了，“我们得把他的脑子打开。”</p>
<p>    医疗室里一下子安静下来，Oswald面无表情地盯着维修师，这个家伙并没有意识到自己说的话有何不妥，但是突如其来的诡异气氛却让他手心冒汗。</p>
<p>    “如果选择不去解决这个问题，情况会如何？”Oswald冷静地开口。</p>
<p>    “这是一个可行的方法。”维修师小心翼翼地说，“但是问题不会因此消失，情况只可能会越来越糟糕。”</p>
<p>    “那你有多少把握？会有后遗症吗？”</p>
<p>    “原本这个公司产出的仿生人都有自毁装置，但是因为他的型号太老，我已经解决了这个问题。所以如果只是取出芯片的话，”维修师再仔细检查了一遍屏幕上的信息，又观察了一下Oswald脸上的表情，“我有八成把握。”</p>
<p>    实际上这个家伙心里根本没有那么多把握，但他难以放过这个摆在眼前的机会。他确实迫不及待地想要知道天使公司能够垄断市场的小秘密。</p>
<p>    听到这里，Oswald心底涌上些许烦躁的情绪。他原本就是一个谨慎多疑的人，允许这个陌生的维修师上船已然是经过几番考虑后才做出的决定，他为此修改了航线、推掉了工作，却只得到了这样的回答。Oswald无意识地用黑色的指甲划拉着指腹，他猜想这是否就是某种宇宙的逻辑，就像是物质守恒一样，当你想要得到什么的时候，就一定会失去什么。</p>
<p>    “动手吧。”他最后还是这样说了。</p>
<p>    维修师按捺住自己有些激动的心情，小心翼翼地从自己的工具包里拿出器械。Oswald没有继续盯着他，而是将自己的注意力放在了食指上，那里有一道一指宽的伤口，红色的血珠正在缓慢往外渗透。</p>
<p>    房间里响起了机械运转的声音，Oswald感觉自己浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都被那声音激了起来。像是有人在用铁质的刀片一下一下刮磨他的骨骼。</p>
<p>    “我的上帝啊，这真的太有意思了！”</p>
<p>    维修师的声音将正在出神的Oswald拉回了现实，他猛地站了起来，看向坐在修复舱对面的人，“怎么了？你发现了什么？”</p>
<p>    维修师的注意力一直在操纵板上，他指挥着机械臂，不断赞叹着，“天哪，Mr. Penguin，我必须得说，能想出这个点子的家伙简直就是个疯子！”</p>
<p>    “什么意思？”Oswald沉着脸，松开了握着Edward的手，走到维修师的身边。</p>
<p>    “我想我搞明白了天使公司的秘密。”维修师终于转过头看向Oswald，脸色因为兴奋而微微发红。</p>
<p>    “你知道吗？Mr. Penguin，仿生人的价格昂贵是有原因的。”</p>
<p>    “虽然我们早就能够用低廉的价格制造可以自动生产工作的类人机械，但那些东西只是一堆金属电子的合成物，它们不会思考，更不会像人类一样去学习。Mr. Penguin，您知道这是为什么吗？”</p>
<p>    Oswald咬紧下颌，语气不善地开口：“我不在乎这是为什么，我现在只需要答案。”</p>
<p>    维修师抬手示意Oswald稍作等待，“是大脑。那些机器人没有能够处理复杂信息与自动进化的芯片与系统。十几年前有人利用新合成的物质解决了这个问题，但那太贵了，根本无法量产。”</p>
<p>    “然而天使公司解决了这个问题。”他继续说着，侧身让Oswald能够看见他身后的东西，“他们找到了更加廉价、可以量产的原料。”</p>
<p>    那是Edward的大脑，或者可以说是他的内部控制系统。Oswald能看见无数暗色的芯片与数据线穿插在那个狭小的空间内，象征着机器正在运作的灯光正在闪烁，而在那重重叠叠的金属物质之下，隐约能看见一抹粉白色。他只是看了一眼，就觉得胃部在翻滚抽搐。</p>
<p>    “他们用了人类。”</p>
<p>    空气里似乎弥漫着淡淡的铁锈气味，Oswald闻着想吐。他勉强压下内心的不适，扭头将自己的注意力放在一旁的屏幕上，故作镇定地开口：“那么你现在有把握了吗？”</p>
<p>    “我想是的。”维修师信心满满地开口：“我猜这块芯片大概是用来抑制情感的，取掉之后也不会有什么大碍。”</p>
<p>    他又走到屏幕面前，操作了一番，“不过我不明白他们从哪里搞来这么多人的，这么多的失踪人口应该会引起警察局的注意才对。”</p>
<p>    从贫民窟。</p>
<p>    Oswald在心底说。</p>
<p>    天使公司的老板Theo Galavan对外一直以一个慈善家的身份出现，他开设了一个慈善基金会，为多所哥谭的学校捐款，还在贫民窟修建了不少的福利院。他的福利院收留了大量在贫民窟无家可归或者是父母无力养育的孩子。这些孩子一部分成长之后进入社会开始正常工作，另一部分则夭折了——这在贫民窟很常见——不过现在看来，那些过早“死去”的孩子们更可能成为了一种价格低廉到近乎是免费的原材料。</p>
<p>    他们原有的无限可能会被强制剥离，身体一点点改造成为机器，失去情感，最终成为一个以服务人类为自己存在意义的“东西”。他们就像是某种一次性消耗品，低廉的价格使得损坏后的维修都显得那么昂贵。甚至在报废后，尚且完好的零件也会被回收，等待着改变下一个孩子的命运。</p>
<p>    即使Oswald是个走私犯，这对他来说也太过了。</p>
<p>    正如维修师所说，想出这种反人类点子的家伙就是个疯子，应该被关进阿卡姆而不是成为一个公司的老板。</p>
<p>    “好了。”维修师打断了Oswald的思绪，他拿着一块半旧的芯片走到了这个男人面前，“问题解决了。”</p>
<p>    Oswald回过神，他接过芯片，放在手心里瞧了瞧。</p>
<p>    这就是一直待在Edward脑子里阻碍他的小东西，轻的像一片纸。</p>
<p>    Oswald觉得自己现在应该放松下来，但一想到Edward醒后会有的反应，他原本平静下来的内心又被一种莫名的恐惧攥住。</p>
<p>    他与Edward之间的纽带是依靠对方特殊的身份建立起来的，Edward留在这里是因为他承诺会指导他如何伪装、成为一个“人类”。但如果现在这个目标即将变得毫无意义，那Edward还会选择留在这里吗？他还能够继续拥有对方吗？</p>
<p>    或许他在那个晚上就应该接受Edward虚伪的告白。</p>
<p>    Oswald捏碎了手里的芯片，还未等他想到问题的回答，通讯器却突然响了起来。</p>
<p>    “Boss是我。”Zsasz的声音从通讯器传来，“有人找你。”</p>
<p>    Oswald皱眉，“谁？我不是说过不要来打扰我吗？”</p>
<p>    “是Wayne家的小孩。我不知道他怎么找到这里来的，他现在正在大厅等着，他说他是来和你做交易的。”</p>
<p>    “交易？”Oswald冷哼一声。虽然韦恩这个姓氏在哥谭就意味着权利与金钱，但现在，Wayne夫妇在一场混乱中死去，继承姓氏与庞大公司的只是一个还未成年的男孩，Oswald并不认为对方有资格与自己进行交易。</p>
<p>    “真是异想天开。”</p>
<p>    “那要我杀了他吗？”Zsasz问他，语气带着一丝兴奋。</p>
<p>    “不用。”Oswald制止了他，“搞清楚他怎么进来的，然后再让Gorden把他领回去。”语毕，Oswald关上了通讯器。</p>
<p>    也许他跟踪了Selina。Oswald漫不经心地猜测，这年头跟踪器很便宜。他转过身，视线再次回到了昏迷的Edward身上。</p>
<p>    也许他会需要一个。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 未散的阴霾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Oswald最终还是选择与Wayne家的那个小孩见面，因为对方突然宣称交易内容与天使公司有关。Oswald发誓这绝对是这段时间里自己最讨厌的一个名字了。<br/>    他让Zsasz进入医疗室监视维修师之后，戴上自己的皮质手套前去与那个不知道用什么办法偷溜上来的小鬼见面。<br/>    虽然他看上去一副不耐烦的样子，但内心却在隐隐期待着对方能给出一些有用的信息。<br/>    当他从那艘采矿船上救出Edward的那一刻起，他与Theo Galavan的冲突就在所难免。Oswald确信，就算自己在之前就把Edward交出去，天使公司也绝不可能放轻易放过自己——两方的实力过于悬殊，对方也绝不可能放过任何一个可能泄露自己机密的可能性。<br/>    从种种消息来看，Theo Galavan可能已经知道了Edward的所在。这对Oswald来说象征着一场即将到来的风暴，但它同时也可能是一个千载难逢的机会。他的手中掌握着足以颠覆这个巨大公司的秘密，只要能够握住这个筹码，再找到合适的合作伙伴，Oswald就能借此一举翻身，离自己的梦想更近一步……<br/>    这就是一场豪赌，而Oswald现在打算压上所有的筹码。<br/>    Oswald在自己的办公室见到了那个孩子。和新闻里照片上的一样，Bruce Wayne看上去只有十岁左右，大概5英尺高，有着一双明亮的深色眼睛与浓密的黑色头发。他的皮肤很白，五官还带着些许稚嫩，微红的双颊与稍显急促的呼吸昭示着不久前发生的一场打斗。Oswald注意到Wayne脸上还有几处擦伤，他环视大厅里几站着的几个手下，他们都低着头不敢看他，其中一个人的嘴角还带着血。<br/>    Oswald在心底翻了个白眼。<br/>    这群白痴，连个小孩都抓不住。<br/>    他挂上一个假笑，走到了小Wayne面前。他本打算稍微寒暄几句，但刚开口，就被对方打断了，“你从天使公司的采矿穿上带走了一个仿生人对吧。”<br/>    Oswald闭上了嘴，他再次上下打量了一番Wayne，这个男孩戒备地看着他，向后退了一步。<br/>    “Wayne家的小子，难道你死去的父母没有教过你什么叫做礼貌吗？”<br/>    男孩看上去被这句话激怒了，他瞪着Oswald往前走了两步，似乎想要动手，但立刻被身后Oswald的手下拦住了。<br/>    “嘿，男孩，冷静点。”Oswald往后退了两步，嘴角还带着笑意。他转身走到门口的护卫面前，拿走了他别在腰间的手枪。<br/>    “我想你知道，按照法律，我有权处理任何闯入我飞船的家伙。”他走到Wayne身前，用枪口对着男孩的头比划了一下。<br/>    “但是这太麻烦了，而且我一向是个仁慈的人，对小孩总是格外有耐心。”他放下手枪，拍了拍男孩的脸，Wayne别过脸去，但Oswald并不在意。<br/>    “所以现在你能冷静、礼貌地告诉我，你是从哪里知道这个消息的吗？”<br/>    Wayne瞪着Oswald，他努力平复着自己的呼吸，最后渐渐平静下来。Oswald挥手让自己的手下放开了男孩。<br/>    “抱歉Mr. Penguin。”男孩咬着牙僵硬地开口：“我听Gordon警官说你一定知道点儿什么，然后恰好发现Selina正在帮你找人。”<br/>    “所以？”<br/>    “所以我想能从你这里得到一些有用的信息。”<br/>    Oswald走到办公桌之后，坐在了自己的软椅上，用手摸着下巴，“你想做什么？”<br/>    “我的父母。”男孩说，“报纸上说那只是个意外，我们只是遭遇了流浪汉的抢劫。但是他们说的不对。”<br/>    他张开嘴想要继续说下去，却突然停了下来，看了看自己周围。Oswald意会，让自己的手下全都离开房间。<br/>    “是Theo Galavan！一定是他派人杀了我的父母。”房门被关上后，Wayne家的男孩立刻将这句话说了出来，他双手拍在Oswald的办公桌上，神情激动。<br/>    “那么你有什么证据吗？”Oswald心中暗喜，但依旧不动声色地询问，试图挖掘出更多信息。<br/>    听到这句话，男孩一下子就泄了气，“我……我没有。”<br/>    “那件事发生之前他们就一直表现得很奇怪，我有一次听到他们在谈论关于天使公司仿生人的事情，他们说‘这太可怕了’……但是我不知道到底发生了什么。”<br/>    对Oswald来说，发生在Wayne夫妇身上的事情似乎相当明了了。Wayne集团在此之前一直是天使公司的合作伙伴，投资了旗下相当部分的开发项目。但是这种合作与投资在某一天突然中断，接着一个月后就传来了Wayne夫妇身亡的消息。<br/>    也许他们也发现了Galavan公司的小秘密。<br/>    Oswald认真思考着。Wayne集团会是个不错的合作对象，它有足够强大的实力，而眼前这个男孩也有足够的勇气与理由去和Galavan对抗。但……勇气与决心并不意味着胜利。这个庞大商业帝国的掌门人是在太过弱小，他连自己公司的股东都无法说服。与他合作不仅可能无法扳倒Galavan，甚至还会威胁到自己与Edward的安全。<br/>    但也许……<br/>    “我并不确定这里是否会有你想要的东西。”Oswald思考了一会，最后谨慎地开口：“不如先说说你能给我什么。”<br/>    “钱。”Wayne家的男孩说：“我有很多钱。”<br/>    Oswald用手撑着下巴，继续期待着。<br/>    “武器。”男孩补充，“我也可以买到一些武器，或者飞船。”<br/>    “以及？”Oswald问。<br/>    “以及Gordon警官的支持。”男孩有些紧张地看了Oswald一眼，然后像是想起什么一样，“哥谭新闻的主编是我父母的好朋友，我想他也愿意帮忙的！”<br/>    Oswald继续等待着，但是男孩却没有接着说下去。<br/>    “听上去真是棒极了。”Oswald拍拍手，皮笑肉不笑地说，“那么你有任何相关信息吗？Theo Galavan的行程？他可能的秘密基地？或者你有什么计划吗，Wayne先生。花钱雇佣一批亡命之徒绑架Galavan？还是报警把他抓起来？逼问他雇了谁杀死你的父母？”<br/>    男孩看上去茫然极了，他张着嘴却说不出话。<br/>    Oswald叹气，他失去了继续与男孩交谈的兴趣。摁下通讯器，他让自己的手下去联系Gordon将男孩带走。<br/>    “下次再和别人做交易的时候，男孩。”Oswald在男孩离开时贴心建议，“你要明白，最重要的不是你能得到的，而是你能为此支付的。”<br/>    送走了Gordon，Oswald没有休息，而是立刻返回了医疗室。Edward依旧处在休眠状态，维修师解释称Edward需要一段时间的适应，就像是电脑在装取插件过程中需要耗费一定的时间一样。Oswald并不喜欢这个比喻，但他还是打算暂且留维修师一命，并嘱咐Zsasz在Edward醒来后第一时间通知他。<br/>    Edward是在第二天早上醒来的。<br/>    通常，这个时候Oswald还在睡觉，没有人敢去打扰他。但今天，他早早地来到了办公室，一边喝着酒，一边焦急地等待着。<br/>    在Zsasz通知Oswald之后没多久，办公室的门就被敲响了。监控器里是那个熟悉的身影，Oswald打开了大门，让Edward进来。<br/>    他看上去和以前一样，梳着干净整齐的头发，身上的衣服不见一丝褶皱，连嘴角上翘的弧度都和过去没什么两样。<br/>    Oswald觉得很奇怪，明明他们昨天才见过，却感觉好像已经过了很久。内心涌出某种参杂着酸涩的喜悦，迫使他想要拥抱、呼吸、感受对方。然而理智却残忍地横亘在欲望之前，所以Oswald最后只是微笑了一下。<br/>    “那么，你现在感觉如何？”他开口。<br/>    “非常好。”Edward几步走到Oswald的办公桌前，“实际上，我从来没有感觉这么好过。就像是我终于活过来了一样。”<br/>    “所以，维修师告诉你了对吗？关于你的真实身份。”Oswald问他。<br/>    “是的。他告诉我了。”Edward脸上的表情突然凝固了。他深呼吸，抿着嘴唇，“说实话，我……我从来没没有想过这种可能性。不过这也可能因为那些该死的程序。”<br/>    Oswald注意到了Edward紧握的双拳，上下起伏的胸口。他的情绪似乎不太稳定，这意味着手术很成功，但同时也让Oswald会担心，这一切对Edward来说是否太多。<br/>    当你千辛万苦终于得到某样梦寐以求的东西时，却被人告知这本就是你应得的东西。而那些掠夺者，他们夺走你一切的原因只是为了自己的虚拟货币账户上能多个零，这几乎能让你为此付出的所有努力都变成一个糟糕至极的笑话。<br/>    “你已经恢复正常了，Ed。”Oswald忍不住安抚他。<br/>    听见这句话，Edward露出一个微笑。那是一种和他惯有的微笑十分不同的，毫不起眼的一抹微笑，浅淡地像是飞鸟掠过天空的痕迹。<br/>    “是的，我已经恢复正常了。”他重复了一遍Oswald的话，把它当做了某种认可。<br/>    “Oswald，谢谢你。”他抬头看着Oswald，那双深棕色的眼睛亮了起来，“这种感觉……真的太棒了！”<br/>    Oswald看着他这样，忍不住笑出声来，他是真心实意为Edward感到开心。<br/>    “那么接下来你接下来打算怎么办？”Oswald带着嘴角的微笑，看似漫不经心地问，垂眼盯着自己手里的玻璃杯，“你会打算离开这里吗？”<br/>    “当然不，Oswald。”Edward立刻否定了，他的语气疑惑，“你为什么认为我会离开这里？”<br/>    “我知道你留下是有原因的。”Oswald谨慎地开口，“你希望我能帮助你。但现在，我想你已经不再需要我的帮助了。”<br/>    他拿起玻璃杯咽下一口威士忌。<br/>    “我想知道你接下来的打算。”放下酒杯，他抬头看着Edward，等待着对方的回答。<br/>    实际上，Oswald知道，不论这个回答是什么，他都不会轻易让对方离开自己。他是在试探Edward的态度，又或者，只是希望能够听到对方说自己愿意留下。<br/>    Oswald是个工于心计的家伙，却无时不刻希望别人能够坦诚对待自己。<br/>    “我当然不会离开这里，我向你承诺过的。”Edward的回答让Oswald安下心来，“而且你太谦虚了，Oswald。我想我还有许多需要向你学习的。”<br/>    Oswald觉得双颊有些发烫，他拿起酒杯想要掩饰，却发现玻璃杯已经见底。他拿起放在一旁的酒瓶，又看了看站在办公桌对面的Edward，让桌旁的机械臂再拿出一个酒杯，放在桌上。<br/>    “想要来点儿威士忌吗？”Oswald问他。<br/>    “为什么不呢？”Edward回以微笑。<br/>    Oswald将装着威士忌的酒杯轻轻推到Edward面前，然后拿起自己的酒杯，朝对方示意，“为了你的新人生。”<br/>    “为了我的新人生。”Edward也举起了酒杯。<br/>……<br/>    午饭是Oswald独自在办公室内享用的，Edward还需要一段时间来适应自己的身上发生的变化，Oswald不会介意给他小小放个假。<br/>    午饭后，Oswald让Butch陪着自己到飞船的控制室巡视了一圈，然后召集了几个自己信的过的手下准备商讨接下来的航行计划。<br/>    Theo Galavan已经盯上他了，最近突然变得更加严格的管控措施与能源售卖或许就是先兆。Oswald需要先找到一个安全可靠的藏身之所，才能继续制定计划与寻找合作伙伴。<br/>    哥谭市内的提议是首先被否决的，虽然星球上混乱的居所以及复杂的地形很适合躲避藏匿，但是选择了这里就意味着放弃了能够迅速移动的交通工具以及能够储存大量武器的巨大空间。而他们之前常用那个离哥谭一光年外的地点也在随后被放弃，Oswald确信对方会首先筛选那里。<br/>    最后，离星球不远处的一个废弃矿地成为了临时基地，现在出发，晚饭前就可以到达。<br/>    大多数的船员并没有被告知他们的目的地，他们或许感觉到了气氛微妙的转变，但对此能做的也只有服从命令。<br/>    Edward在这天后又找到了Oswald，表示自己对这一系列的决定感到困惑。<br/>    “不用担心，我的朋友。”Oswald这么说，“现在你最该考虑的是如何好好休息。”<br/>    “我想我已经休息了足够多的时间了。”Edward摇头，“船上的氛围很奇怪，我想应该是发生了什么吧？我听说之前Wayne家的那个男孩偷偷溜上了船，和他有关系吗？”<br/>    “某种程度上是吧。”Oswald耸耸肩，“他希望我能告诉他关于天使公司以及仿生人的相关信息。他说这也许和他父母的死有关。”<br/>    “他为什么会来找你，应该没有多少人知道我在这里。”Edward皱眉，“抱歉，Oswald，给你带来这么大的麻烦，你帮了我这么多，我甚至——”<br/>    Oswald抬手阻止他，“别这么说，Ed。这是我应该做的。”<br/>    听到这句话，Edward的眉头舒展开来，他绕过办公桌，来到Oswald的面前。<br/>    Edward离他很近，Oswald几乎能够闻到从对方身上飘来的那种令人舒心的温暖气味，他觉得对方似乎想要说些什么，又似乎只是想要离他更近。<br/>    他被他的阴影笼罩着。<br/>    他能感受到对方呼吸时轻扫过自己脸颊的气流。<br/>    奇怪，他们之间的距离有这么近吗？<br/>    Edward离自己在Oswald瞳孔中的倒影越来越近，这让Oswald几乎窒息，<br/>    “至于他为什么会知道这些……”他突然别过脸调转话题，把Edward晾在原地，“我想这和上次那个警察大概脱不了关系，当然也可能是船上有什么人走漏了消息。”<br/>    Edward清咳一声，向后退了一步，随意地靠坐在办公桌上。<br/>    通常不会有人敢在Oswald面前如此大胆，但现在他不会对此发表任何意见。<br/>    “男孩说Gordon确信我把你藏起来了——那个家伙虽然天真过头，直觉却很可怕，而且还非常难缠。一旦认定了什么事，就会一直追查下去，所以他会这么想我不奇怪。”<br/>    Edward的注意力渐渐被Oswald说的话吸引了，他一只手环在胸前，另一只手抵着下巴开始思考。<br/>    “但是Selina。”Oswald顿了一下，“就是那个帮我找到维修师的家伙，她提到有人在哥谭说你在我这里。这绝对不是Gordon说的，他不会蠢到这个地步，打草惊蛇。”<br/>    他看了一眼Edward。<br/>    “要我说，这更像是有人想让Theo Galavan把注意力放在我身上。要知道，他之前就已经在怀疑我了。”<br/>    “Theo Galavan……”Edward将这个名字咀嚼了两遍，呼吸逐渐变得急促，双手不自觉攥成拳。<br/>    Oswald察觉到了他的异样，轻轻伸手握住了了他的拳头。<br/>    “嘿，Ed。别担心，我不会让他把你带走的。”<br/>    他抬头看着Edward，看着那双深色的双眼。<br/>    你是我的。<br/>    他在心底默念着。<br/>    “不，Oswald，我没有在担心。我知道你能做到的。”Edward勉强笑了笑，然后又恢复了之前那副表情，“我只是很愤怒。”<br/>    他盯着窗外的星空，语调低沉，让Oswald的脊柱忍不住颤抖起来。<br/>    “那些他从我身上夺走的东西，我的未来、我的人生、我的情感。”他转回来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Oswald，“我所有因此承受的痛苦，我都要加倍从他身上拿回来。”<br/>    他俯身，用手捧起Oswald的脸，继续用那种令人脊背发凉的声音说着，“我会让他跪下来恳求我的原谅，然后再把他撕成碎片。”<br/>    “你会的，Ed。”Oswald安抚他，“我会帮你的，我保证。但你现在需要冷静一点，太过激动对你的损伤没有好处。”<br/>    他看见Edward似乎微笑了一下，然后有个声音在他耳边说：“这很简单。”紧接着双唇就感受到了熟悉而又微凉的触感。<br/>    Edward吻住了他。<br/>    他的双唇尝起来像是薄荷香草味的冰淇淋，又像是带着甜意的利口酒，Oswald只是微微一品，就几乎要溺死在其中。Edward的舌头，柔软、潮湿，毫不留情地侵入了Oswald的私人空间、扫过他的口腔，几乎将他肺部的空气都吮吸殆尽。<br/>    Oswald觉得自己应该推开他，但手臂却无论如何也使不上力气，软绵绵地耷在身侧。<br/>    而吻着自己的这个人，他捧着自己脸的手是那么的冰冷，却像火焰一般灼烧着Oswald为数不多的理智。<br/>    在心底，他确实是爱慕着Edward的，也早已决定不让对方脱离自己的掌控。但是在次的晚餐之后，Oswald又恐惧着Edward会利用这种爱来伤害他。就像以前那样，人们假意对他友好，又总是在背后嘲笑与诋毁。<br/>    Oswald知道自己应该相信Edward，但长久以来养成的谨慎个性却并不如他所愿。他建了一堵厚厚的墙，来保护自己免受外界的伤害，却也在他想要放纵自己时不休阻挠着。<br/>    Edward的吻渐渐从激烈变得轻柔起来，他温柔地舔舐着Oswald的双唇，仁慈地赐予他喘息的权利。<br/>    他轻琢着Oswald的嘴角，像是在用双唇描摹着他的轮廓。<br/>    可怕的是，这让Oswald更加无力反抗，他感觉自己像是在缓慢地陷入一个名为情欲的泥潭。他在喘息的空隙间扯住了Edward的衣角，就像落水者抓住一根稻草那样，双手因用力而颤抖着。<br/>    “你总能让我冷静下来。”那低沉、喑哑却又让Oswald发颤的声音说。<br/>    Oswald的心脏随着对方的声音猛地一跳，他忍不住松开了手，心甘情愿地臣服于自己的欲望之下。<br/>    然后——<br/>    “咚——”<br/>    随着一声巨响，房间里的灯光闪烁了两下，整艘船都晃动起来……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 选择</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    酒柜里玻璃瓶中半满的液体晃动起来，木质桌面上的空杯子因为船身的震动而滚落在柔软的地毯上。</p>
<p>    Oswald感觉自己的右腿抽动了一下，因亲吻而躁动起来的内心也立刻冷静下来。他安抚似的握了握Edward的手，也让自己的内心更加镇静。</p>
<p>    “发生什么事了？”</p>
<p>    Oswald起身摁住下木桌上的通讯器，询问正在驾驶室里的手下，双眼不自觉地瞥向办公桌右侧的抽屉。</p>
<p>    “是一艘船！”通讯器另一边传来嘈杂的声音，“他们的力场捕获了我们。”</p>
<p>    “Oswald，是Theo Galavan。”Edward大步走到窗前，皱着眉向窗外眺望。Oswald松开按钮，从办公桌右边的抽屉里拿出了一把微型的激光枪，握着枪柄来到Edward的身边。</p>
<p>    视线越过仿若无物的窗户，在那无数星光点缀着的浓稠如墨的宇宙幕布之上，一艘巨大的飞船突兀地横亘在那里。黑色的船身几乎与宇宙的幕布融为一体，只有从那被遮挡住的星光中才能勉强分辨出些许轮廓，一个暗红色的大写字母A明晃晃地出现在窗边。</p>
<p>    “你和谁提过这次的计划？”Edward转身，双手抓着Oswald垂在身体两边的手臂。他能感到血管内翻涌的情绪，心脏收缩，大脑有低燃点的火焰在颤动。</p>
<p>    这是愤怒。</p>
<p>    Edward意识到。</p>
<p>    一种陌生而又熟悉的情绪。在褪去疼痛的研磨之后，那种滚烫的灼烧感似乎更加明显了。只是他依旧不明白自己到底在为什么而愤怒。</p>
<p>    Oswald不满地微啧了一下，“现在说这些已经没有意义了。”</p>
<p>    他的脑子里现在有些混乱，几种情感交织在一起在他胸口乱撞，好在手臂上传来的疼痛暂时为他指明了首先需要解决的问题。</p>
<p>    Edward看上去十分消瘦，但是在那苍白柔软的皮肤包裹之下的，是冰冷而又坚硬的合金骨骼。Oswald难以挣脱，他只是轻轻用手掌拍了拍Edward的手臂，安抚了对方。</p>
<p>    “你先留在这里。”他的命令不容置疑，而Edward紧咬着下颌没有说话。</p>
<p>    Oswald转身拿起了桌上的黑色皮质手套，套在手上，最后看了一眼Edward，接着打开房门离开了办公室。</p>
<p>    办公室门外的走廊是昏暗的，走廊两侧摆放着一些造型古怪的装饰品，被暗淡的光线勾勒出深色的阴影，使人不自觉幻想黑暗处中是否会藏有怪兽。等距排列的微弱地灯向远方延伸，暗淡的光点只能勉强照亮墙之上的花纹，就像是哥谭永远没有阳光的清晨一般，整个氛围让人感到压抑与恐惧。Oswald总是能在这氛围下找到一丝安全感，这微弱的光线恰好最适宜Oswald的双眼，那些走廊两侧古怪的装饰也能够隐藏许多致命的武器。</p>
<p>    但此刻，踩着脚下柔软的地毯，Oswald却感觉到了一丝忐忑。他恍然间感觉自己似乎又回到了童年，努力想要的东西似乎近在眼前却又永远也得不到。</p>
<p>     不。</p>
<p>    Oswald捏紧了自己的拳头，皮质手套在巨大压力下发出了令人牙酸的嘎吱声。</p>
<p>    他现在已经和过去不一样了。Oswald不断在心底对自己说。</p>
<p>    他能够左右自己的命运。</p>
<p>    通讯设备里传来手下颤抖的声音，他们说入侵者已经到了船内的公共餐厅，等待着与Oswald进行交谈。他穿过昏暗的走廊，乘着电梯一路向下。</p>
<p>    还没走到餐厅门口，Oswald就闻到了一股浓重的血腥味。他下意识摸了摸自己放在口袋里的微型激光枪，试图从冰冷的武器上寻找到一点安全感。</p>
<p>    他推开门，空气里的血腥味更加浓重了。</p>
<p>    餐厅的灯光是明亮的蓝白色，Oswald眯了眯眼睛，在适应这光线后看到了餐厅一片混乱的惨样。</p>
<p>    餐厅里异常地拥挤，Oswald的手下几乎都涌入了这里，手里拿着武器，神情紧张。座椅横七竖八地倒在地上，周围散落着破损的零件，用来摆放食物的长桌上躺着几个看上去半死不活的家伙，血液沿着光滑的桌面向边缘滚去，最后滴落在灰色的地板上。Oswald不太确定他们是不是已经没有了呼吸，他的全部注意力都被餐厅中央的那个人吸引了。</p>
<p>    Theo Galavan。</p>
<p>    这个家伙不知道从哪弄了一个旋转座椅，正背对着他欣赏着窗外的景色。周围，几个头戴面具拿着武器的保镖直愣愣地站在那里，而Oswald之前见过的Galavan的妹妹也站在他身边。</p>
<p>    Oswald四下环顾，对与刚才发生的事情有了大概的了解，于是他勉强扬起一个假笑，开口：“没想到Galavan先生还有擅闯私人飞船的爱好。”</p>
<p>    Galavan听到他的声音，才慢悠悠地转过身来，上下打量着Oswald。</p>
<p>    “所以你就是那个拿走我东西的小偷吗？”</p>
<p>    他完全没有理会Oswald之前的话，自顾自地开始说了起来。</p>
<p>    餐厅里的气氛凝固了一下，Oswald虚伪的笑容还挂在脸上，他的手下偷偷看了自己老板一眼。自从他拥有了自己的小势力以后，已经很久没有人敢这样和他说话了。</p>
<p>    “抱歉，Mr. Galavan先生，我想这里面一定有什么误会吧。”</p>
<p>    Oswald是个很会审时度势的人，这个男人傲慢的态度让他很不舒服，但他还是一边压抑着自己内心的情绪，一边低头示好。</p>
<p>    “我知道最近哥谭流传着一些关于我的谣言，但是我向你保证，那些指控都是子虚乌有的，纯粹是一派胡言！”</p>
<p>    “Mr. Galavan，请你一定要——”</p>
<p>    Galavan抬手打断了Oswald的话，“blablabla。你们这种家伙还能再找些其它有趣的借口吗？”</p>
<p>    他支起身子，“别把我当傻瓜一样，Cobblepot。我对这艘船上发生的事了如指掌。”</p>
<p>    Oswald感觉自己的太阳穴一跳，他开始无声息地扫了一眼厨房里的手下们，想要从他们的脸上找出一丝可疑的痕迹。</p>
<p>    他猜到船上可能有人手脚不干净，于是参与上次改航会议的几个人都是他可以信得过的，但消息还是被泄漏了。</p>
<p>    “前几天Bruce Wayne来过你这里，对吗？”</p>
<p>    “是的。”Oswald在心底把那个鲁莽的男孩翻来覆去骂了几遍，最后还是不得不承认，“但是Mr. Galavan，那个男孩是自己偷溜上来的，我——”</p>
<p>   “你在紧张什么？小企鹅。”Galavan再次打断了他，笑了一下，“是因为他说了什么吗？”</p>
<p>    Galavan起身，向Oswald走去，动作看起来相当轻松，“又或者是你告诉了他什么。所以你才会迫不及待地跑到这里藏起来，对吗？”</p>
<p>    “你误会了，Mr. Galavan，我们什么都没说，我的手下都可以作证。”</p>
<p>    Galavan回头看了看自己的妹妹，那个高个子的女人耸耸肩，表示自己什么都不知道。</p>
<p>    “好吧，也许你们真的什么也没说，但我不在乎。”Galavan靠近Oswald，用手拍了拍他的脸，“你不会真的以为我在乎你们说了什么吧？”</p>
<p>    Galavan的手有些微凉，Oswald侧脸想要躲避他的触碰，胃部感到抽搐恶心。他忍耐着，不动声色地将手探进了口袋里。</p>
<p>    “为什么不请我去你的办公室坐坐呢？”</p>
<p>    听见这句话，Oswald抬头，脸上带着一个恶劣的笑容，“抱歉Mr. Galavan，我想你不会有这个机会了。”</p>
<p>    在众人还没有来得及反应的时候，Oswald将手从口袋里拿出，将微型激光枪对准了眼前这个讨人厌的家伙的头，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。</p>
<p>    “噗。”</p>
<p>    非常细微的，像是气球被针戳破的漏气声从Galavan的身上出现，接着是重物倒在地上的声音。</p>
<p>    餐厅里安静了两秒钟，接着Oswald的手下们相互看了看，开始向房间里的另一队人马逼近。但Galavan的手下似乎并没有对自己老板身亡的事实有太大的反应。而Galavan的妹妹，她只是挑挑眉，上前几步，踢了踢地上无声息的尸体，像是想要确认他是否真的死了。</p>
<p>    Oswald没由来地察觉到了一丝危险。但Galavan已经倒在了自己眼前，头上破了一个大洞，红色的液体混合着白粉色的碎末以及深色的碎片流淌在地板上。</p>
<p>    “这倒是出乎我意料。”那个熟悉的，令Oswald作呕的声音又响了起来，那是属于Theo Galavan的。Oswald猛的抬头，扫视着眼前那一排戴着面具的家伙们，声音就是从那里传来的。</p>
<p>    Galavan的妹妹又退回到原来站着的位子，而她身边的一个戴着面具的保镖走上前，脱下头上的黑色面具，露出了那张与地下尸体一模一样的脸。</p>
<p>    Oswald能听到身后手下的吸气声。</p>
<p>    “不过我倒是确定了。”那个保镖，不，Galavan，长着Galavan脸的保镖走了过来，停在了尸体前。</p>
<p>    “0026确实在你手里。”</p>
<p>    是仿生人。</p>
<p>    Oswald突然意识到。</p>
<p>    这个家伙根本就不在这艘船上。</p>
<p>    想明白这一点，Oswald更生气了。血管被愤怒的火焰灼烧着，他忍不住出言讽刺：“也许你猜对了，但是我又有什么理由，要把他你这个只会躲在仿生人身后的胆小鬼呢？”</p>
<p>    “胆小鬼？”听到这句话，Galavan咧开嘴笑了起来，就像是听到了什么有趣的笑话一样，“我可没有在害怕你，小企鹅。”</p>
<p>    Oswald面色不善地盯着他。</p>
<p>    “只是你根本没有让我亲自过来的价值。”Galavan摇摇头，“我想，让Tabitha过来就已经给足你面子了。”</p>
<p>    男人倨傲的姿态不断挑战着Oswald的忍耐底线，但他还是在愤怒中抓住了重点。他瞥了一眼站在自己不远处的那个女人，计算着自己是否能在所有手下死掉前抓住她当做人质。</p>
<p>    他估量了一下现在房间里还剩下的人数。这个想法大概可行，但问题是，他自己的手下现在也并不可靠。他们是为了金钱和权力才选择效忠于自己的，必然也会因此而背叛他。</p>
<p>    “Boss，把那个家伙交出来吧。”一个熟悉的声音在Oswald身后响起，“我们没办法和天使公司作对的。”</p>
<p>    “所以你就选择背叛了我，是吗？”不需要回头，Oswald就知道了这个家伙是谁。实际上，在听到他的声音的时候，Oswald甚至没有感觉到丝毫的惊讶，“Butch。”</p>
<p>    “这不该怨我，Penguin。”Butch闷闷地说着，“你不该让他插手我的工作的，他根本不值得你去信任。那家伙就是只机器狗，你会跟在你屁股后面摇尾巴！”</p>
<p>    “这可不好说。”Oswald冷哼一声，“他至少比你可靠。”</p>
<p>    Butch似乎想反驳，但Galavan已经失去了看戏的耐心。他拍拍手，让所有人的注意力都转向自己。</p>
<p>    “好了，闲聊到此为止。”他说着，又走回房间中央的座椅，坐了下来，翘起一只腿，悠闲地看着房间里剩下的人。</p>
<p>    “0026在哪里？”他问Oswald，“你知道你没有选择吧？”</p>
<p>    Galavan侧头看了一眼自己的妹妹，Tabitha意会，解开了系在腰边的鞭子，富有威胁意味地挥了一下。</p>
<p>    Oswald面无表情地看着他们的演出，身后的手下们也端着枪上前走了一步。</p>
<p>    房间里紧张的气氛似乎一触即发。</p>
<p>    说实话，在踏入餐厅的时候，Oswald确实有那么一瞬间是想把Edward交出去的。</p>
<p>    光凭现在自己手上的人员与武器，是不可能与Galavan做对的。Oswald相当清楚这一点。为了能够得到现在的地位，他在过去的几年里就没能睡好一个安稳觉。每天一睁眼，就需要面对各种算计与小型冲突。闭上眼，梦里也都是血液与枪声。疼痛让他学会了委身求全，但身体上遭受的痛苦越来越多，能够被称之为朋友的人却越来越少，不是背叛，就是被背叛。</p>
<p>    如果说要让Oswald为了一个人而放弃这一切，他只会对此嗤之以鼻，这几乎是不可能——他的母亲似乎是个例外，但是他早就失去了她——的事情。</p>
<p>    但紧接着，有另一种更加强烈、更加粘稠的情感遏制住了他那一瞬间的动摇。</p>
<p>    他突然想起了母亲曾对他说过，人这一生只有一个真爱，当你找到他时，就要奔向他。</p>
<p>    Edward就是那个人。Oswald相当确定这一点。所以他不能失去Edward，就像他不能失去自己的母亲一样。</p>
<p>    钱可以再赚，失去的地位也会回来，Cobblepot想要的，总能得到。但不会再有人像Edward一样，在得知真相后依旧待自己如常……他甚至说他爱自己。</p>
<p>    “我不知道，他逃走了。”Oswald耸耸肩，最后这样回答，“你们搞出来的动静太大了。下次学聪明点儿吧。”</p>
<p>    Galavan嘴角若隐若现的笑容渐渐消失，他支起身子，“你知道——”</p>
<p>    他的话还没说完，餐厅的门就突然被人打开。所有人都忍不住扭头看向来人，而Oswald的心脏在看清楚门口的那个人时停跳了一秒。</p>
<p>    是Edward，当然是他了。</p>
<p>    Oswald瞪着那个从餐厅门口走来的人，一种说不出到底是欣喜还是紧张的情绪蔓延开来。</p>
<p>    “听说你在找我？”Edward走到Oswald面前不远处停了下来，语气平淡地开口。</p>
<p>    Galavan转头看了一眼自己的妹妹，又转回来开始上下打量Edward，眼里带着惊异。</p>
<p>    “你就是0026？”他站起身来，走近Edward，带着那种像是在挑选商品一样的目光。Edward则皱着眉后退。</p>
<p>    “真是令人意想不到。”Galavan把自己的声调提的很高，这让他的每句话听上去像是在赞叹，又像是在嘲讽，“你看上去简直就像是个真正的人类。”</p>
<p>    “这不就是你们最初的设计吗？”Oswald听见Edward的反问。他张开嘴，本打算说些难听的话讽刺一下对面的家伙，却被Edward一把抓住了手臂。Oswald抬头，看见Edward正侧脸用眼神安抚着自己。</p>
<p>    难道他想到了什么好办法？</p>
<p>    Oswald沉下心来，思考着Edward可能的应对策略。</p>
<p>    “你说的也没错。”Galavan将他们的小动作收入眼底，“但我想，你确实有足够特殊。0026，我可以不追究你之前干过的事，不过与此相对的，你得跟我离开这里。”</p>
<p>    “你想做什么？”Oswald率先开口了，他上前一步，半个身子挡在Edward面前。</p>
<p>    Galavan的眼神在两人之间来回扫过，Tabitha直接笑出声，她踩着高跟鞋走到自己“哥哥”身旁，“这和你无关，小企鹅。”</p>
<p>    虽然眼前这两人的肤色不太一致，但是从那一模一样令人作呕的态度来看，他们确实是兄妹。Oswald忍不住握紧了自己手中的武器。</p>
<p>    “好的，我和你们走。”Edward在这时突然出声，Oswald皱着眉转过头看他，一脸不解。Edward没有解释，只是伸手握住了Oswald左手的手腕，“别担心，Oswald。”</p>
<p>    他捏了捏Oswald的手腕，然后压低声音，“你知道会在哪里找到我。”</p>
<p>    什么？</p>
<p>    Oswald一时间不清楚Edward到底在说什么。Galavan和Tabitha就已经越过两人，朝门口走去了。</p>
<p>    “走吧，0026，趁还有机会，和你的小男友告个别。”</p>
<p>    那群带着面罩、拿着武器的保镖们依旧一动不动地站在原地。Oswald知道他们在等待什么。</p>
<p>    他感觉到Edward微微移动的身体，于是一把拽住了他的手臂，“说真的，你不会真的要和他们走吧？”</p>
<p>    他质问他。</p>
<p>    “我们没有多少选择。”Edward抬眼扫了一下不远处站着的Galavan与Tabitha，“实际上，不管你我的选择是什么，结局都是一样的。”</p>
<p>    Oswald突然明白他意有所指，但这里并不是一个适合继续深入讨论的地方，于是他问出了另一个自己最想知道的问题，“你为什么要来这里？”Oswald盯着Edward的眼睛，“我不是让你待在办公室了吗？”</p>
<p>    “我看到了监控器，我想你需要帮助。”Edward握住了Oswald的手，熟悉的微凉温度让Oswald心中的忐忑消减了一些，“至于我为什么想要帮助你。”</p>
<p>    “猜个谜语吧，Oswald。”Edward看着他，露出了走进房间后的第一个微笑，“我可以挑起或终结战争，我可以给你力量，让你成为英雄，也可以使你无力。我是什么？”</p>
<p>    这该死的谜语！</p>
<p>    Oswald咬牙没有说话，他现在根本没有任何猜谜语的心情。</p>
<p>    “你不必现在回答我。”Edward低头迅速吻在他嘴角，“下次见面再告诉我答案。”</p>
<p>    说完这句话，Butch就走了过来。他一把抓住了Edward的肩膀，带着他朝Galavan那里走去。紧接着，房间里那群像是雕塑一样的保镖们也安静地跟着他们鱼贯而出。</p>
<p>    Oswald看着他们离开房间的背影，抬起左手轻轻拉开衣袖，半透明的显示器上只有一个正在闪烁的词语，“去救生舱。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>